


Back In Time

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, mentions mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: After Nagini's attack Severus wakes to find himself in an impossible future. Married to The Boy Who Lived, Severus sets out to discover a way to keep himself from making the same mistake twice, because surely no sane version of Severus Snape would EVER fall in love with the arrogant brat.





	

  _"My faithful servant… Not its true master… Kill… Kill… Kill"_

_The words echoed in Severus's mind as The Boy Who Would Hopefully Live Again slunk back out of the decrepit shack, shaking hand clutching a vial. Once more, green eyes looked forlornly at him. Guilt, angst, sorrow echoed in their depths. At least he got to see his friend's eyes one last time as he slipped into oblivion._

**PART 1**

Severus thought he should have been hot. Weren't the pits of hell supposed to be filled with fire? Or at the very least uncomfortable. Instead he lay in a soft bed, a cool sheet draped across his abdomen and a slender arm flung over his chest. His naked chest. He tensed and the figure beside him, the warm, _naked_ figure beside him, clutched him tighter and snuggled into him.

"Too early, babe," the soft voice mumbled. "You promised me a lie in." Soft lips pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

What. The. Bloody. Hell? He strained his brain trying to think of the last thing he remembered. The shrieking shack. Nagini. Potter. Had it all been a dream? If so, then where was he? Perhaps _this_ was the dream. The body moved against him again.

"'M 'wake now, you bastard," the voice said lazily without a hint of malice. The hand began sliding languidly over his chest and the soft lips worked their way up his shoulder and Severus automatically turned his head, exposing his long neck to the questing lips. A slender leg slid up his and insinuated itself between his thighs. He shuddered at the sensation. Merlin it had been too long. He closed his eyes on a soft moan as the lips began to nibble at his ear. The man moved over him and Severus clutched at the sheets, willing the wonderfully erotic dream to continue. A large cock slid against his own hardening erection as the soft lips finally claimed him for a deep kiss, tongue thrusting urgently into his mouth. A hand reached down and grabbed his wrist, bringing Severus's hand to narrow hips.

"C'mon, Severus. Baby, help me out here."

Severus's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar appellation he had _never_ allowed any of his lovers to term him and came face to face with familiar green eyes and messy hair. He pushed the boy off of him and scrambled from the bed. "Potter! What the hell? Are you insane? Where are we? What if the Dark Lord finds you? He could call me any minute." His eyes frantically scanned the unfamiliar room.

Green eyes stared at him in confusion. "Severus, what are you rambling on about? Are you okay? Do we need to call Hannah?" The green eyes softened. "Did you have another flashback, babe? Is that what this is about?"

Severus glared at the boy. "I am not your 'babe' and why aren't you in hiding, chasing down Horcruxes or whatever the hell Albus has you doing?"

Green eyes widened in alarm. "No." His eyes flickered down to Severus's arm and he glanced down to see the vivid Dark Mark. "No. Nononononono. I wasn't ready. No. Not yet." He looked up to see watery eyes staring at him. Potter wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood from the bed and grabbed Severus's shoulders. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Get your hands off me, Potter."

The boy refused to release him, clutching him harder and shaking him. "What do you remember?"

"I- the shrieking shack. I gave you my memories." He furrowed his brow, "but that may have been a dream."

The hands dropped from his shoulders and the dark head drooped. "No. It was real. It happened. Ten years ago."

Severus's mouth dropped at Potter's words then clamped shut as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "What the hell are you playing at Potter? What game is this?"

Potter glared at him. "Look at me, Snape. Take a second and really look at me. Do I look like the boy you just saw? The one you gave your memories to."

The boy glared fiercely at him and Severus finally stopped to take in the boy and noticed the maturity in his face, the soft crows feet around his eyes. "Where are your glasses?"

Potter snorted. "I haven't worn glasses in two years, Snape." Severus eyed him critically. The boy, no man, he was definitely a man, turned away from him. "Please don't look at me like that. I always hated it when you picked me apart like a specimen." Potter crossed the room and pulled open a door. He paused and pointed to the dresser behind Severus. "Top left drawer. He left you some clothes. I need a shower." Potter disappeared behind the door and Severus turned to pull open the drawer Potter had indicated.

He easily found a pair of black shorts, jeans, and a brand new white, long-sleeved button down still in the package. He was halfway through pulling the jeans on when he realized someone had expected him. And Potter had apparently known he would be here. What the hell was going on? He wanted answers and he'd be damned if Potter thought he was going to sneak out and leave him free of consequences. The bo- man had answers Severus needed. He sighed and took in the room while he waited for Potter to finish his shower. The room was large with the four-poster he'd woken up in (He pushed away the feel of Potter's lips on his body) a dresser and a couch set in front of a fireplace. The color scheme was a dark cherry and forest green, soothing. He pulled open the dresser drawer next to the one his clothes had been in and found several pairs of different colored shorts and socks. Another drawer revealed tee-shirts of varying colors, and yet another was filled with folded jeans. He was about to close the last drawer when something caught the light from the muggle lightbulb overhead and he reached down to pull out a picture frame that had been half tucked between two pairs of jeans. He gaped when he saw the picture of himself laughing as he tried to step away from a very wet, scowling Potter. They both wore muggle jeans and Severus wore a plain blue short-sleeve button down while Potter wore a loud floral print and held an empty glass in his hands. A pang of something stabbed through him at the sight of his carefree self.

"Please don't." He looked up and saw a freshly showered Potter wearing Muggle jeans and a grey tee standing beside him holding his hand out. Severus guiltily handed the frame over, as if he'd been peeking into someone else's life. Potter took the frame and looked down at the picture, his gaze softening as he took in the scene. He ran his fingers over the laughing Severus and the man looked up adoringly and blew a kiss. Potter closed his eyes as if in pain and took a deep breath before placing the picture back in the drawer and shutting it. "Come on. I'll make breakfast and tell you what I can. I know you have plenty of questions and I'll tell you what I can, but he said you had to figure some things out on your own."

He gaped as the man turned and headed out the bedroom door. This was not the Potter he was used to. Questions raged through his mind. This must be some sort of trick or curse. He would just have to play it out until he could figure out how to counter it. He caught up to Potter in the hallway. "You knew I was coming?" Potter nodded. "Who told you I was coming? And where am I?"

Potter paused at the top of the stairs and turned to face him. "You did. Haven't you figured it out yet, Professor? You're in the future." Potter continued down the stairs and Severus followed after him. "Ten years to be precise."

"Is this some Gryffindor prank? Did Lupin put you up to this?"

Potter paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing on. "Remus died in the war, Snape. He and Tonks both."

Severus gaped at the man's back. "I- I'm sorry."

Potter turned a sad smile on him. "I know. You've told me. That is Sev- your office. He said there were things in the desk for you." He indicated a large room with two large picture windows and walls lined with books. A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room. They continued through the house and Severus spotted a sitting room with a large fireplace, the mantle covered in pictures. He made a mental note to take a closer look. They stepped into a large sunny kitchen and a small elf busied itself at the stove. It turned when they entered.

"Masters Harry and Sevvy are awake."

"Yes, Kreacher. I'll finish breakfast. Did the Diagon Daily come yet?"

"On the table, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Kreacher. You may return to the boys for now." The little elf nodded and popped away.

Potter pointed to the kitchen table where a folded newspaper sat waiting. "No one reads the Daily Prophet anymore. It's nothing but a sensational rag now. After the war, no one trusted them. Some enterprising Ravenclaws started their own paper." Severus picked up the paper from the table and unfolded it. His eyes went immediately to the top corner where the date flashed. Saturday, 3 May 2008. "No doubt you've ordered a copy of the Prophet just to prove to yourself this isn't a spell or something. It should be here soon. Malfoy's been told not to bother you with shop business this week so you won't have to worry about that."

Severus's head shot up as Potter pulled a pan from the stove and placed several pieces of bacon between two plates. He brought the plates over to the table and set them down before settling into a chair behind one. Severus pulled the seat out and sat down behind the other plate. There was a loud squawk and he jumped from his chair. Potter leaned over and grabbed a red and gold snake from the chair and tossed it onto the table.

"Wondered where that went." Severus eyed the stuffed toy and cautiously sat back down. He picked up the fork resting on his plate and poked at the food on his plate. He realized the eggs were just how he liked them and the toast was the perfect shade of brown. A jar of marmalade landed in front of him and he started at the sight of his favorite brand.

"You almost died from the snake bite," Potter said as he took a bite of his own eggs. "While I went to view the memories Hermione called Kreacher to get you to the infirmary. You'd already taken a dose of antivenom, which you know, but it was barely enough. I think Hannah said they had to give you three more vials and keep a regular supply of Blood Replenisher down your throat."

"There was enough in the box?" He asked, remembering the box he had placed on Poppy's desk just before he'd run into Minerva near the Ravenclaw tower.

Potter nodded. "Yes. They found it shortly after they brought you in. They had to keep you at Hogwarts for three days before you were stable enough to move to St. Mungo's. They-" Potter winced, as if the words were painful. "They had an entire ward set up for wounded of the war so you were sent there." He laughed a harsh sound. "They put you with the other Death Eaters until I made them give you your own room."

Severus looked up from his eggs. "Why would- Nevermind. Savior and all. I'm assuming we won?"

Potter nodded. "Yes. But that's not why." A soft sigh. "I was for all intents and purposes, your guardian."

Severus dropped the fork. "What?"

Potter gave a weak smile. "Spoils of war and all that. All captured Death Eaters were considered Prisoners of War and as I had defeated their previous 'leader' they were considered my property." He shook his head. "Some ancient code Kinglsey pulled out. We had to think fast to keep you and- others from being tossed into Azkaban." Potter scoffed. "Typical living in the past wizards bought it all." He ran a hand down his face. "I'm still dealing with property I didn't know I 'inherited'. Anyway, you were in a coma for about two months," he frowned, "I guess that's how long you'll be here because when you woke you-" Potter's cheeks turned red and he looked down at his plate and stabbed at his bacon."Well, that doesn't matter. You were resolved to live your life the way you wanted." The man's cheeks reddened even more and Severus wondered what the hell he had done to the man. “As best we could figure out was somehow you switched places with your future self. I blame Dumbledore, even in death he couldn’t mind his own business. You remembered everything that happened here, that’s why we were prepared for you.”

The sound of fluttering wings broke through the silence and Severus looked up as a large brown owl landed on the table.

"That'll be your _Prophet_ and proof."

He took the paper from the bird and unfolded it, not surprised to see the date matched the one from the Diagon Daily paper. He glanced at the large picture beneath the date and recognized the now, older Granger. He read the headlines below the picture. _Deputy Head Granger-Weasley in Torrid Love Affair with Bulgarian Seeker Krum_. He looked up at Potter. "Your friend is cheating on her husband."

"Again?" Potter asked holding his hand out in silent question. "Who with this time?" Severus handed him the paper and Potter read the headline before letting out a burst of laughter. "Oh, this is great. Can I keep it? I'm sure Hermione will want to send it to Viktor. His wife loves to collect these." He wiped a tear from his eye, "As if Viktor would ever cheat on Ilsa." He folded the paper and placed it to the side before glancing at his watch. "I can't stay. I've got a meeting with the Minister." He furrowed his brow. "It's probably best if you stay in today, until you know what to expect when you go out. Like I said, Sev left you some things in his desk that should help you acclimate while you're here." He stood and Severus followed as they made their way back down the hall to the office he had pointed out earlier. "Do you know how to work a muggle T.V.? There's one in the sitting room. Down the hall is your lab. I think Sev left a list of potions you need to brew and a list of instructions on what you can't touch." Potter smiled apologetically, "You know how you are." He stepped into the office and reached behind the door. Severus watched as he slipped a red robe on and ran his hands down the front, buttons snapping into place. He held his hand out, "I'd duck if I were you." Severus immediately obeyed and something flew past him and landed in Potter's hand. Severus stood up and gaped at the wand that had nearly destroyed him only hours earlier.

"That's- How did you get that?"

Potter smiled sadly. "I died for it, of course. I promise I've told you all about it." He wrinkled his brow. "Or I will tell you all about it." Potter turned and made his way over to the desk and pulled out the middle drawer.

"You're an Auror." He really shouldn't be surprised. Potter pulled two wands out and laid a familiar black wand on the desk before sliding the other up his sleeve. The other wand that had until recently graced Albus's fingers was pushed into a side pocket.

"Yes. A lot of us turned to that field." He patted the wand on the desk. "This needs to go back in this drawer every night. I don't know exactly when you go back but I know it's after you go to bed. And you don't need to sleep with it. This house is almost as secure as Hogwarts itself. You'll need it when you get back and you'll be pissed at yourself for not putting it where it goes." He gave a crooked smile and was lost in thought for a second before shaking his head. "I need to go. Hermione will chew me up if I'm late again. Make yourself at home," he scoffed at the phrase. “The Floos are closed off for the weekend but they wouldn’t Floo you anyways, you’re pretty possessive about your weekends.” He closed his eyes as if going through a mental list and nodded, “I think that’s all. I’ll be home late so you’re on your own for dinner and you can take the bedroom. I’ll take the guest room.”

Severus watched as the man made his way past him and headed towards the front door. “And what am I to do all day, Potter?”

The man reached up and grabbed a cloak hanging on the coat rack. “Get to know yourself, Snape. Figure out what you want out of life. I don’t know.”

“You seem awfully calm about all of this, Potter.”

The man twirled around, green eyes blazing. “Do I? Do I really, Snape?” His harsh voice was low and gravely. “Because inside I’m screaming and praying to Merlin and every muggle god and saint that my husband comes back to me. That last night wasn’t the last time he held me in his arms. I know what happens to you. I _don’t_ know what happens to him. So forgive me if I seem a little emotion-less as I try to keep myself from breaking down while the man I love lies in some hospital bed ten years in the past and I have no idea if he is coming back to me. Try not to do anything he’ll regret when he does come home.”

Severus jumped as the man slammed the door on his way out. Husband? What the bloody hell? Severus looked around the empty house wondering what the hell to do now. He sighed. He was a spy wasn't he?

" _Accio_ wand." He caught the wand as it flew towards him and slipped it into his pocket before making his way to the sitting room. It was a fairly sized room with a large L-shaped couch and a single recliner facing the large fireplace he had noted earlier. He glanced around the room and noticed a good-sized muggle t.v. on a stand that held several small different shaped boxes, some with blinking lights. He crossed the room and peeked out the curtains to see a large empty back yard. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea where he was. Potter had left through the front door, but that didn't mean anything as the man could Apparate. Well, he wasn't going out today anyway. Potter was right about that. As far as he knew he was a wanted man. Potter could be holding him prisoner. He made his way over to the fireplace and picked up the first of many pictures. It showed three boys of varying ages, the eldest of whom kept changing his hair from blue to lime green. The middle child grinned widely, showing a missing front tooth and looked eerily like Potter the first. He held a wriggling toddler with striking green eyes that kept trying to climb down from the child's lap until a long arm reached out and handed him a red and gold snake that went directly into the boy's mouth. There were other pictures of the same three boys at different ages along the mantle. Severus paused when he came to a formal picture of he and Potter. They both wore black muggle suits and the younger man stood in front of him, Severus's hand rested on Potter's shoulder and he bent down to whisper something in the man's ear. Potter turned to look at the Severus behind him with a small smile and leaned his head back against the man's shoulder. Long arms wrapped around Potter and Severus laid his head on top of Potter's, his eyes closing in a look of contentment. Severus started at the sight of himself, content and relaxed, and with Potter of all people. Severus moved on to the next photo. Potter wore the same suit as the previous picture but stood beside a beaming Weasley in a similar suit and a watery-eyed Granger in a poofy white muggle wedding dress. Vaguely he wondered how long he and Potter had been "together". The next picture showed him and Potter and the two younger boys from the other pictures standing outside a cottage, a lake or ocean could be seen in the background. So the boys belonged to Potter. Which meant they hadn't been together long. A few years at most. Had he married the Weasley chit and then decided he was gay? There were a few other pictures of small groups of red heads, no need to study those.

Thousands of questions swirled in Severus's head as he made his way to the office. Potter had said his future self had left things for him to find. If this was some sort of curse, maybe the answers were there. He entered the large room and looked around. He recognized some of his own books from his office at Hogwarts. Obviously he was no longer a teacher or Headmaster. Hadn't Potter alluded to a shop and Malfoy? There was an entire shelf of muggle novels and another of books on quidditch. He snorted.

He made his way over to the desk and sat in the comfortable chair before pulling open the middle drawer Potter had retrieved their wands from earlier. Parchment, scrolls, and quills rattled around inside. He shut the drawer and pulled open the top drawer on the right side of the desk. A thick black book sat on the top of stacks of papers. Severus pulled it out and flipped it open to see a ledger. "Prince Potions" was scrolled across the first page and a marker was placed about halfway through the book. He flipped to the marked page and was pleased to see that his potions business was thriving and he apparently was able to employ two full time staff as well as a lab assistant, who was apparently one Draco Malfoy. He shouldn't be surprised, Draco was one of the best potions students he'd had in years. He wondered how the boy had managed to get out of Azkaban with that tattoo on his arm. Severus closed the book and thumbed through some of the papers in the drawer. None of it looked very interesting, old invoices marked paid, order forms, the kind of things he would keep around for reference material. His fingers knocked against another book and he pulled it out. It was smaller than the black ledger and covered in purple leather with three gold Ws etched across the front. A black ribbon marked a page and he flipped it open to the marked page. Another ledger but this one was only income, no expenses were listed. He glanced at the current total and gaped at the amount. He had never seen so much gold at one time. He flipped back through the book trying to determine where the money was coming from. Was Potter blackmailing someone? He flipped to the front of the book and read the inscription.

> Severus,  
> Here is Harry's accounting at Gringott's   
> from Wheezers. Take care of it for him.
> 
> Thanks,  
>  -George W.

So Potter was a silent partner in the Weasley's shop? He shouldn't be surprised at how successful the twins were, they had always been adept at potions and recklessness. He closed the book and tossed it and the black ledger back into the drawer. He pulled the second drawer out only to find muggle drawing paper and boxes of crayons. He shut it and pulled on the bottom drawer. He tried again when it didn't budge. He examined the drawer but found no lock. He pulled out his wand and cast a _Revilio_ and a small dial appeared. He sighed. He'd have to ask Potter what the code was later. He moved to the other side. The top drawer held muggle office supplies and bottles of ink while the second was full of small electronic device manuals. He shut the drawer and pulled open the last drawer. He paused at the small black jewelry box that lay on top of a thick green book. Was this the drawer Potter had been referring to? The drawer his future self had left for him to find? He pulled the box out and straightened up before flipping it open. His breath caught at the sight of the gold medal and blue ribbon. An etching of a large wizard's hat emblazoned with the letter M took up most of the gold disc. The words "Order of Merlin" ran along the top of the medal and along the bottom, a name. A name he had never thought to see on this award. Severus Snape, 1 st Class. He reached out to touch the award but paused, almost afraid it would disappear if he acknowledged its existence. He stared down at the award for several long minutes trying to process how he could have gone from a traitor to a war hero. Had his memories really had that much of an effect on Potter? He had barely hoped to merely stay out of Azkaban if he survived, to receive a Merlin was beyond anything he had thought possible. He took a calming breath and his leg hit the still open drawer. He glanced down at the drawer and his eyes landed on the green book. He pushed the award back and pulled the book out. It was thicker than he had expected. He placed it on the desk and opened it to the front page. A small inscription was written on the corner and he had to squint to read the faded ink.

> Professor,
> 
> I knew you'd want to know what happened while you were   
> out. I've only tried to include the important clippings. You'll   
> notice the new paper, The Diagon Daily. It began printing   
> about a week after the battle. They are much more accurate   
> and, like you, stick to the facts.
> 
> Respectfully always,   
> -H. Potter.

Severus flipped to the first page of what he now recognized as a scrapbook and saw a newspaper clipping glued to the page. He flipped several more pages and saw many more. Well, if he read them now, he'd already know what was going on when he finally "woke", assuming this wasn’t some elaborate hoax. He flipped back to the first page and looked at the picture of a young Tom Riddle and Potter, the words "Potter Defeats Dark Lord" flashed across the top of the page. He read through the article as it spoke of how He Who Must Not be Named tracked Potter to Hogwarts where he had somehow been hiding under the noses of Headmaster Snape and the Carrow siblings, followers of the Dark Lord. Severus snorted, as if he hadn't known where every single student was in that school. The article went on to state that Potter had nearly single-handedly fought off several Death Eaters and cornered You Know Who before casting the Killing Curse and defeating the former Dark Lord for the last time. Several things did not sit right with Severus about the article. Did Potter think so highly of himself to actually believe that he alone had defeated the Dark Lord? After all, the boy had put together the scrapbook himself.

He flipped the page and came across several more articles from the _Prophet_ that lauded the boy hero. Severus was once again reminded of the James Potter he had so often accused the boy of being like. Once again trying to throw his arrogance in Severus's face. After the fifth Prophet article, Severus began to wonder why he had even kept these damn articles. Or had Potter kept them and he was only trying to show his past self that the Chosen One had not changed? Well, message received. He flipped the page and paused. The folded paper was different than the others, still a newspaper but the quality of paper was a little poorer and the font was just a tad bit cruder. He unfolded the paper and noticed the name at the top of the paper identified it as _The Diagon Daily: A more exacting paper, for the more exacting wizard_ , and it was indeed dated for a week after the battle. The large picture was of the sun rising over a war-torn Hogwarts. Severus's heart ached at the sight of his beloved school. In large bold letters the paper proclaimed "Victory For The Light" over the picture of the school and Severus settled in to read. The journalist had taken time to interview several eye witnesses and had put together a more accurate picture of the battle. Potter and his friends had apparently returned to the school with the knowledge that Voldemort (Severus was surprised to see the paper use the man's self-given title) was on his way and were able to alert those within and without the school who were prepared to defend. His timely arrival had given the younger students the opportunity to be safely removed from the school grounds, though many students had chosen to return to fight. _(See page 8 for list of casualties)_ The battle had occurred in two parts with Voldemort giving Potter the opportunity to present himself for surrender during the interim. Having done so, Voldemort then claimed to have killed the Chosen One, who had been carried to the castle from the forbidden forest by the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rebeus Hagrid. Voldemort was confronted by one Neville Longbottom, seventh year student, who eventually destroyed Voldemort's constant companion Nagini. This caused another round of fighting where many Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, were killed. During this time, it was revealed that Harry Potter was indeed still alive and The Boy Who Lived eventually faced off one-on-one against Voldemort. During their duel, it was revealed that Headmaster Snape, _who currently lies in a coma in St. Mungo's,_ had been a spy for the Light all along and had helped Mr. Potter numerous times in his fight against Voldemort. Voldemort was eventually killed by the Killing Curse he had cast at Potter which had back-fired on the leader of the Death Eaters. At the end of the article the paper had pleaded with the Wizarding World to "Please see our continuing coverage of the Battle of Hogwarts with our more in-depth pieces over the coming week including: _The Aurors in Battle, What is the Order of the Phoenix?,_ and _Students and Teachers: Protecting Our School._ "

Severus needed a break. The small print from the newspapers was starting to make his eyes hurt and he had barely eaten breakfast, which had been several hours ago. He left the book lying open but closed the award box and placed it back in the drawer before standing and stretching. He made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea and a sandwich. He debated on eating at the table, but had been sitting for so long he only wanted to stretch his legs. His eyes landed on the back door and he made his way out onto the back porch. It ran the length of the back of the house and a small patio set was at the far end, pushed against the house, which is why he had not seen it when he'd looked out earlier. He also realized he had not seen the small swing set that sat just off this side of the back porch. It looked weather-worn and well used, a pair of small rubber sandal-like shoes had been left beside the slide and one swing had been tossed over the top bar several times to make it higher than the other. The rest of the yard was empty, as if waiting for more playthings to be added. He wondered if Potter used it for flying. He finished his sandwich and made his way back inside. Not yet ready to continue his foray into the scrapbook he decided to finish exploring the house some more. There was indeed a lab behind the door at the end of the hallway but he decided to leave it for tomorrow, when he was sure Potter most likely did not have to be at work. He was not used to sharing a living space with other people, let alone a Gryffindor.

Only two other doors were in the hallway and Severus opened them to reveal a small bathroom and a bedroom done in muted shades of grey and tan. He wondered if this was the guest room Potter had alluded to earlier. He closed the door and made his way upstairs. There were three other doors besides the one he knew led to the master suite. The door across from the master suite revealed another bathroom, this one obviously well used if the bag of toys hanging from the shower head and toothbrushes resting beside the sink were any indication. He closed the door and made his way to one of the two remaining doors and pushed it open. The bookshelves were lined with toys, the small blue dresser had pictures of cars racing across it and the toddler bed was shaped like a red sports car Severus had seen in a muggle magazine once. He closed the door and made his way across the hall to the last door, not surprised to find another room filled with children's things. This one held two bunk beds as well as two dressers. The shelves in this room were lined with more toys and several books. There was a child's Beginner Broom leaning against one corner and a large trunk tucked against the far wall with a large sign spell-o-taped on with a crudely written "Teddy's trunk Stay out" on it. Severus wondered which one was Teddy. Possibly the colorful-haired one as he looked to be the only one old enough to read and write. So the children lived here, or at least spent a considerable amount of time here. He wondered where they were this week. Most likely at their mother's. Severus vaguely recalled Potter telling the elf he could return to the boys. He supposed he would have to meet them at some point as he could not hope to avoid them for the entire two months he would be stuck here, assuming Potter was correct about the time frame. He wondered what kind of step-father he was. Was he fair? Did he discipline? Or was Potter one of those father's that didn't believe the step-parent had that right? He wondered what their relationship with Ms. Weasley was like, because he had very little doubt that the girl had eventually gotten her way and married the Chosen One, even if only for a short while. A small thrill of victory shot through Severus at the thought that he had finally gotten something that a Gryffindor wanted, even if that something was one Harry Potter.

Severus closed the door and made his way back downstairs after stopping at the loo. He settled back behind the desk and pulled the scrapbook closer to him. He'd read for a few more hours and then relax for the rest of the evening, see what food was available, maybe have a drink, a nice warm relaxing bath. Severus felt the tenseness begin to leave his shoulders at the mere thought. He turned the page to find more articles from the Diagon Daily and read the different accounts of the battle through the eyes of the Aurors, his fellow Phoenix members, and an entire accounting of what the professors and students had gone through. He was quite impressed with how Potter's little defense club had come through and even chuckled at some of Peeve's antics described by several students. Every so often a Death Eater or other casualty was mentioned by name, but he had yet to see a full accounting of the fallen. It was later than he'd expected when he finally felt he knew all there was to know about the battle. He knew the papers wouldn’t have the entire story. There were things they wouldn't know to ask, things people would not want known publicly, things only Potter would be able to tell him. He sighed, he was going to have to talk to the man eventually. But not tonight.

Severus rose from the desk and made his way to the kitchen. He found pasta and the makings of a sauce and made enough spaghetti for two. He didn't know if Potter would have a chance to eat at work, but thought it might be rude to invade the man's pantry and not at least provide the opportunity for food when he returned home. He found an open bottle of Chianti in the cold box and shrugged. Why the hell not? He poured a glass as he cooked his dinner and had a second while he ate. He poured a third glass and made his way up to the master suite. He set the glass on the dresser as he pulled out the drawer and rummaged in it until he found a clean pair of shorts and a set of night clothes. His hand faltered over the drawer and, making a decision, he pulled open the jean drawer and reached for the picture that Potter had placed inside. Once again, he marveled at the look of happiness and relaxation that shone on his own face. Had Potter done that for him? Or had it been the end of the war and the chance to be free? No longer tied to a position he abhorred, free to make his own decisions. And he was now. He was free to choose his own path. He survived the war, he knew that now. He was lying in the hospital recovering from Nagini's bite and when he woke he would be a free man. Not just free, a celebrated war hero. Okay, maybe not that, but at least someone with a Merlin to his name. Perhaps he could finally open that potions shop he'd dreamed about, been secretly saving for. Severus snorted as he placed the picture back in the drawer and picked up his wine glass. Apparently he had- did- would open his shop, and hired Malfoy. He pushed the bathroom door open and paused. He hadn't seen the bathroom earlier and stared around in shock.

When Severus was younger and had to climb out of bed in the middle of the night and make his way outside to the outhouse, he had often dreamed about the bathroom he would have when he finally got his own house. As the years passed and he'd matured, the ideas and things he'd wanted to include in his bathroom had changed as well. And now, as he stood in the master bathroom his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The cream and emerald green marble color scheme was perfect. The marbled counter ran across the far wall with two sinks and a toilet tucked into one corner. On one side was a large, glass-enclosed double shower with a wide stone bench along the far side. Large enough for someone to spread out or for two people to… Severus felt himself blush as he imagined what two people could do on the shower bench. He pulled his eyes away from the tantalizing image and saw the large white tub set in the floor at the other end if the bathroom. It reminded him of the Prefect's bathroom at school with the different knobs and spouts, and though it wasn't as large, it could still easily seat two people. Once again he wondered what his older self and Potter had gotten up to in the tub. He might not care for the boy, but he could appreciate a firm body. He pushed the thought from his head and went to run the bath water. A quarter hour later, Severus was relaxing in the large tub surrounded by bubbles. He had found a small panel that, when flipped open, revealed a set of dials that turned the ordinary tub into a bubbling hot tub. He let the bubbles massage into his lower back and relaxed into the heated water. Once again he wondered how he had gotten to this point in his life. A decorated war "hero" (he still hesitated to use that word), a married man (he refused to think about exactly _who_ he was married to), with children (well, step-children anyway), who owned his own potion's shop and had the most amazing bathroom. He took a sip of his wine. He had earned this. And he could get it back. He didn't need Potter to have this bathroom. He didn't need the Chosen One to own his own potion's shop. He'd already earned his medal, he just needed to wake up and accept it. Yes, he could have all this without the baggage of a divorced man with a ready-made family.

Severus's brow furrowed as he remembered the picture in Potter's jean drawer. Happily laughing and looking carefree. He remembered the pictures on the mantle below stairs. His arms wrapped contentedly around Potter, a look of serenity on his face. The cottage where he held tightly to a wriggling toddler as Potter attempted to keep the other boy from running out of the photo. He briefly wondered what the boy's names were. He pushed the thought away. He didn't need Potter and his children in his life. He would do just fine without the two James Potter look-alikes and the baby with Lily's eyes.

 

"Thank you for the dinner last night."

Severus looked up from the newspaper he had been perusing and watched as a barely awake Potter stumbled across the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He made his way to the table and sat down to sip at the brew.

"It seemed the proper thing to do," he told the man. "It was, after all, your food. Did you wish to have your paper back? I apologize if I overstepped, but it was here and-"

Potter shook his head. "No. You can finish it. Sev never lets me read it first," a wistful smile crossed the man's face. "He always complains I mess it up."

Severus snorted. He had no doubt that the man did leave the paper in a crumpled mess. "How was work?"

Potter shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. "Usual. Kingsley's got this big diplomat coming in so we had to spend the entire day going over details and drilling my teams. All rather boring actually."

"Your teams?" Severus asked curiously.

Potter nodded. "I'm head Auror, promoted last year."

"Aah. Congratulations."

"Thanks," the man said as he tucked his chin into his chest to hide his blush.

Severus scowled at him. "What?'

Potter's head shot up. "What?"

Severus had to keep from rolling his eyes. "What did I say now? I merely congratulated you on your promotion."

Potter smirked, "I much preferred the way you congratulated me last year." His cheeks pinked as if remembering who he was talking to. "Sorry. That wasn't you. Yet."

Severus felt his own face heat up, but wasn't ready to face the idea of his future self's intimacy with Potter yet. "I thought I might work in the lab today. I didn't get the opportunity to look at it yesterday."

Potter glanced up at him and nodded. "Oh. I spoke to Malfoy yesterday. He wanted me to let you know Mrs. Finnigan prefers the Calming Mint Draught"

"Mint?"

"Yes. You have certain flavors available for certain potions. It's what makes your potions the most sought after. You spent years redeveloping the formulas."

Severus nodded as he stood and refolded the paper. He placed it on the table and left the kitchen, heading to his future lab. He was quite impressed with himself. The lab was in immaculate shape and everything was just where he thought it ought to be. Ingredients were clearly labeled and shelved in an excellent sorting arrangement. He indeed found a small book with a detailed list of when to brew what and page numbers out beside potions he was unfamiliar with. There was indeed a list of what he was to have Draco brew and which ingredients Severus was not allowed to "play around with." There was also a small note at the bottom of the list.

> Snape,
> 
> Keep your hands off my husband and stay away   
> from page 96 labeled Harry's Potion. Neither   
> belong to you. Yet. Get your own Harry.
> 
> -Severus

It was odd seeing his own handwriting in a note to himself. He shook off the eerie sensation and flipped the book open to page 96. "Harry's Potion" was written in a different handwriting than the original potion title, which had been crossed out and once read "Water resistant edible lubricant" and near the bottom of the page several "flavors" had been noted with a large star beside the strawberry extract. Severus's mind went to the large tub upstairs but he shook his head to clear it. He had left himself a list of potions to brew for that day and he needed a way to pass the time.

By the time he was done for the day and emerged from the lab, the house was in almost total darkness except the light seeping through under the door to the guest room and spilling from the open door of the study. He made his way upstairs and took a quick shower to rid himself of the potions residue before slipping back into the pajama set from the night before. He noticed the set of clothes from the day before laundered and folded on the large bed. He grabbed them and put them in the drawer. Once again his hand lingered before pulling open the jean drawer. He noticed several pair had been removed as he rummaged through them, trying to find the photo. It was gone. Potter must have taken it. He sighed and closed the drawer before deciding to call it a night.

The following morning, Potter was gone by the time he made his way downstairs. He decided that since he was a free man and could do what he wished, he would not brew that day. He made his way into the sitting room and spent several minutes trying to figure out how to work the muggle t.v. He then spent a half hour searching through channels. Talk show, cooking show, talk show, international news, European News, talk show, soap opera, soap opera, game show. Ugh. What did housewives do all day? Out of curiosity, he pressed the small button on the remote labeled LWC and the channel went fuzzy before a Lockhart look-alike appeared on the screen wearing neon green robes and waving his wand at a screen behind him.

"And that's the weather from your Local Wizarding Channel. Please stay tuned for more local news, including coverage of Herr Voldine's arrival from Germany, coming live in twenty-five minutes."

Severus shrugged and tossed the remote down on the table and decided to bring the scrapbook into the sitting room so he could peruse it in between news coverage or whatever else the LWC showed during the day. Before grabbing the book he stopped off in the kitchen to grab a bottle of the Ginger Beer he'd seen last night. It had been years since he'd had one, remembering how much he had always enjoyed the treat as a child. He wondered if they kept them around for the boys. He finally settled on the couch with the soda and scrapbook as a lady appeared onscreen wearing yellow robes.

"Yes, Alan. As you can see, the Minister and Auror department are already getting into place to greet the Ambassador." Severus looked up as the witch spoke. He noticed the tall regal figure of Kingsley talking to a severe looking witch with her hair pulled tight in a bun. She reminded him vaguely of Granger until he wondered if perhaps it wasn Granger. Wasn't she holding some high position now? Deputy Head of some department or something like that. As he watched a striking figure in red Auror robes with the gold braids denoting a high rank approached them and began to speak to Kingsley. It wasn't until the man turned to point out something to the other two that Severus realized it was Potter. His dark hair was tamed and the lack of glasses gave him a maturity that Severus hadn't noticed before. Not that he had actually looked at the man. Having awoken to Potter's erection pressing into him had put too many ideas in his head and he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that at some point in his future (past?) he would have sex with the man. Which brought to mind another thing. Had Potter actually thought to _top_ him? Or had the man only intended to ride him? No. Severus pushed the thought away and tried to focus on the reporter. "As you can see, Head Auror Potter has brought in several of the elite guard, many of which fought along beside the man in the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as a few Unspeakables. He and Deputy Head Granger-Wealsey have spent a considerable amount of time overseeing the arrangements for this important visitor." He watched as the camera moved, following Potter as he and Granger moved to address a group of red robed figures. He recognized several of his sixth and seventh year students as they listened intently to Potter's instructions, nodded and moved off. Potter said something to Granger and she playfully shoved him away, he turned, laughing and, seeing the camera pointed at him, waved merrily. A man in black robes approached Potter and spoke to him, Potter nodded and followed the man off screen, Granger followed as she held her wand over her head and made a circling motion.

"Oh," the reporter gasped. "It looks like Ambassador Voldine is arriving. Now, it is our understanding he will be arriving on a muggle machine called an hello-copper and we should expect quite a bit of noise. What kind of noise we aren't-" But her voice was cut off by a loud chopping sound and the camera panned up to show the helicopter with a large VmW clearly written on the bottom. Severus watched as the official German Versammlung der Magischen Wesen helicopter landed at the private airport owned by the Ministry for just such purposes. Severus himself had had little dealings with the Assembly of Magical Beings in Germany and was not sure he ever wanted to after the Dark Lord's rampage there only a few months ago. No, Ten years ago. The man that stepped from the helicopter was a short rotund man with bright crimson robes and was followed by two tall, gruff looking wizards in dark brown and another in black. The helicopter flew off and Kingsley stepped forward to greet the man. Kingsley introduced Granger to the Ambassador who in turn introduced them to the man in black. Potter stepped forward at this time and was introduced to the foreign wizards. The black robed man shook Potter's hand and they stepped away from the small group. This must be the Minister's head of security. This thought was confirmed as Potter began pointing out something to the tall man who nodded assessingly. "We will now go to Warren who is set up inside the Ministry building where the Minister will be giving his welcome speech."

Severus tuned the witch out and pulled the scrapbook in his lap. He flipped it open to the last article he had read and turned the page. There were two articles pasted here, one on each of the pages. The Daily Prophet had printed an article about the memorial ceremony at Hogwarts with the heading "Potter attends Memorium". The opposite page was an article on the Memorial written by the journalist from the Diagon Daily entitled "Casualties laid to rest, Potter speaks of their sacrifices." He read the two different accounts of the memorial service and noticed how the Prophet seemed to try to put as much emphasis on Potter as possible, even editing his speech at some parts, if the Diagon Daily was to be believed, which Severus did. On the next page was a complete list of casualties released by the Diagon Daily which included known Death Eaters and supposed supporters. Severus was saddened at the list of students he had taught and his heart twisted for Potter when he saw one of the twin's names listed. There was also confirmation of Potter's earlier statement regarding Lupin and Tonks. Severus pushed the book from his lap and made his way to the study. He needed a drink, it was a lot to take in. Well, at least when he awoke, it wouldn't come as such a shock to him. Hell, it might even confirm his cold-blooded git reputation. He knocked back the drink and refilled the glass before heading back to the sitting room.

He settled back on the couch and placed the glass on the table. He glanced at the t.v. to see the news and coverage had finally ended and there was some sort of wizarding game show on. He watched the idiotic display for several minutes before pulling the book back into his lap. He took a sip of the whiskey and turned the page. "The Next Dark Lord? Potter Claims Right to Former Death Eaters." Severus rolled his eyes and didn't even bother reading the Prophet article before unfolding the Diagon Daily on the opposite page. "Potter Declares Right To Spoils, All Death Eater Trials Put on Hold." He read in depth about the old law that Potter had mentioned to keep him and- who else? out of Azkaban. The article spoke about the wounded being held in St. Mungo's "DE ward" and the many followers of the former Dark Lord that were currently being held in Ministry prisons or under house arrest. How all assets had been frozen for suspected followers until full investigations could be done. There was a small interview with "Potter's spokesperson" (Most likely Granger) that stated Potter would start with those that claimed to be under Imperius and were least likely to be followers as he wanted to cause as little inconvenience as possible. He wished the trials to go speedily so the rest of the Wizarding World could get back to their normal lives. Severus had the gracious thought that Granger had actually planned the entire thing out fairly well, starting with the easiest and moving on to those being held at the Ministry and in St. Mungo's before moving on to those that were under house arrest, since they were the least affected by the imprisonment. Once he'd finished the Diagon Daily and had the facts, he read through the Prophet's version. He did finally get confirmation that the Malfoy's were one of the suspected Death Eaters under House arrest (He had wondered if they'd survived) and that the Prophet suspected Potter's turn to the dark side since he had lobbied to have Headmaster Snape, the former Dark Lord's most loyal follower (Severus scoffed) placed into a private room and seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time with the "comatose" man. Severus wondered at that.

He read through several clippings from the Diagon Daily about the following trials, most of the wizards being sent to Azkaban (no surprise there) and very few having been actually Imperiused. The paper made little comment about Potter's involvement in these trials and wondered if the man had bothered to attend. He turned to the next page and was surprised to see himself on the front page of the Diagon Daily and Daily Prophet both.  "Severus Snape, War Hero, Spy for the Light" the Diagon Daily proclaimed and went into detail about the many "missions" he had carried out against Voldemort and ways he had helped Potter. There were interviews with some of the professors about his time at the school and Minerva had even gone on to say she was sorry she ever doubted his loyalties and was waiting for the day he woke to express her apologies in person. Severus might have felt a bit choked up after reading that part but he would never admit to the lump in his throat. There was also, surprisingly an interview with some of the students and Longbottom stating he had begun to wonder about the Headmaster, as he always seemed to protect the students from the worst of the Carrows' punishments, and, now that he understood, held the man in the highest esteem. Not that is was much coming from Longbottom, but it was a sentiment he had never thought to be uttered about him. He took a sip of his whiskey and soon found himself lost in thoughts of the last year. Coming back to himself, he continued on with the article as it talked about the trial, one of the most controversial trials to date and the only trial Potter had testified at so far. It was then that Severus learned of the showdown between Potter and the Dark Lord, when Potter had declared that Snape had always been a spy from the moment Lily's life was threatened. Reiterating over and over how Dumbledore had planned his own death, had given the job of assisted suicide to Severus Snape. Severus liked the term "assisted suicide" and wondered if Granger had coined it. Potter spoke of the memories he'd seen but gave little details as to what actually happened. It occurred to Severus then that perhaps the boy had misconstrued the memories. Obviously the man he was now knew that Severus was gay, but would a mere boy of seventeen recognize the difference between platonic love and sexual love? The article seemed to indicate that Severus had been IN love with Lily Evans as opposed to the love of a great friend. He would have to rectify that. Or would he? If Potter never knew he was gay, would he pursue Severus? Maybe that was his out, his way to change this future and get away from the Boy Who Lived. It was the Prophet article that confirmed Severus's suspicions with its declared "Severus Snape (Almost) Dies for Love." He scoffed and snorted his way through the article and tossed the book down before going to refill his glass.

He settled back onto the couch and flipped the page to see a picture of the Malfoys staring back at him. Finally, news on Draco. He read the Diagon Daily report for the facts "Potter testifies for Defense at second Death Eater Trial" and learned how the Malfoy's had not fought in the final battle, had only gone to the school to get Draco. There was also a vague mention of Narcissa helping Potter but no details and Severus added it to his growing list of questions for the man. He turned to the Prophet article, "Malfoys Escape Azkaban Sentence, Potter in their Pocket?" and was once again snorting at the idea that Potter had helped the family escape imprisonment in order to start his own little Death Eater club.

"What has you sneering so much?"

He looked up to see the red robed Auror standing in the sitting room doorway. "Why did you testify for the Malfoy's?"

Potter looked at him and glanced down at his robe as the buttons fell away. He pulled the robe off and held it out as it disappeared. He finally looked back up at Severus. "Don't you think it will seem a bit off when you wake up from a two month coma and already know everything? Perhaps I'll leave a few mysteries for you to find out on your own. Come on, I picked up Curry."

Severus stood, closing the book around his finger. "I've never had curry. Is it any good?"

Potter gave him an off look and his eyes lit on the book with a soft smile. "I wondered where he'd put that. Yes, you love curry. Back when we first got married you ordered it all the time, I got so sick of it."

Severus took the book and placed it back on the desk and noticed the red robe now hanging on the rack behind the door. Potter had followed him in and ran his fingers over the Daily Prophet article. "I'd forgotten you added all these Prophet articles. We used to read them and laugh so hard."

"You did not put these in here?" he asked curiously.

Potter scrunched his nose in distaste. "Gods no. I hated everything the Prophet wrote. They always tried to make it about me. I started the scrapbook when the Diagon Daily started printing. I knew you'd prefer the unbiased angle and I wanted a way to keep you informed on the important things. You still demanded all the back issues of the Daily Prophet though." He smiled wistfully, "I still remember the day I walked in and saw you surrounded by all these articles you'd cut out and were pasting to the pages. I'd thought you'd lost your mind. Educational perspective, Potter. That's what you told me. History is written by the winners, but it doesn't hurt to know what the losers have to say." Potter turned and headed out of the study. "Come on. You like curry, but you hate cold curry."

Severus followed him out of the study and to the kitchen where several take-away bags were on the table. He watched as Potter waved his hand and the bags unpacked and began to dish out food on waiting plates. Potter placed a butterbeer in front of him and sat down. Severus picked up his fork as a plate slid in front of him and eyed the foreign food. Well, it smelled delicious. He took a tentative bite and was instantly enthralled with the bursts of flavors filling his mouth. He was halfway through his plate before he looked up.

"What's in the locked drawer?"

Potter looked up from his plate. "What?"

"The locked drawer in the desk. What's in there?"

Potter shook his head. "I don't know."

Severus glared at the man. "Don't give me that, Potter. I know you better than that. Don't try to tell me I keep a locked drawer in this house and you have never tried to access it."

Potter chuckled. "I never said that, Professor. I've tried to get in there plenty of times. But Sev and I have a deal."

Severus lifted his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Another chuckle. "He got tired of me hexing it trying to break into it so he lets me in it once a month except for December and July. It's usually just things he's keeping away from the boys and a few personal mementos."

"Then what is the point?"

Potter's face turned a bright red and he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth, and washed it down before he spoke again. "It's a kind of game. He doesn't just open the drawer for me, I have to- earn it."

Severus opened his mouth to ask what kind of price Potter had to pay but by the look on the man's face he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. Still, the thought of Potter on his knees begging and, maybe... a bit… more. Severus took a large gulp of his butterbeer to cool his blood and get his mind away from that line of thought. Dammit, was there any room in this house he hadn't fucked Potter in? Knowing himself the answer was no. His cock twitched at the idea and he immediately quelled the notion. No. He was setting a new path for himself. One that didn't include a savior or golden child with a ready-made family. They finished their dinner in relative silence before going their separate ways. Potter stepped into the sitting room and a moment later Severus heard the sound of the muggle t.v. He slipped into the study and pulled several books from the shelves he thought looked interesting and made his way up to the master suite.

 

"War Heroes Celebrated at Ministry Gala." The article was short and included a list of those that had received Orders of Merlin, including himself. He had made it through several more Death Eater trial clippings and his own miraculous awakening that morning. He skimmed through the Diagon Daily news report that had a small notation to please see pages 4 through 7 for Gala photos. Severus turned the page of the scrapbook to find pages 4 and 5, another quick flip revealed 6 and 7. He skimmed the photos, spotting Potter among the group of redheads and cautiously noted the Weaslette was not seated near her hero. There was a picture of several couples dancing and Severus spotted Potter twirling Granger around the floor. He saw himself in new dress robes talking to Kingsley and again, beaming with pride as he accepted his order. There was a photo of The Trio accepting their awards together and one of Longbottom accepting his, Severus noticed Potter on the edge of the picture clapping hard for his friend. More dancing couples, Minerva and Longbottom twirled by looking proud, Weasley and Granger moved into view lovingly lost in each others eyes, finally he saw himself swing into view a smug look on his face as he twirled a bemused Potter around the floor. Severus quickly turned the page and came across a Daily Prophet article "Potter and Snape, Longtime Enemies? Or Longtime Lovers?" in which the rag spent an entire page picking apart their relationship starting from the time the boy was eleven years old and entering Hogwarts for the first time. It was accompanied by a photo of the two of them enjoying lunch at a small café. Severus scoffed and pushed away from the desk. He needed a break. He checked the time and saw it was still fairly early so he decided to try out his lab some more.

Once again, it was dark when he emerged from the lab feeling quite satisfied after a day spent brewing. There was no light coming from the guest room or study, but the kitchen light had been left glowing bright. Severus made his way down the hall and stepped into the kitchen expecting to see Potter. Instead there was only a plate of food sitting on the table. Severus crossed over to it and the delicious smells hit his nostrils, reminding him it had been hours since he'd last eaten. He settled down behind the plate and dug into the still warm food. He assumed Potter must have put a warming charm on it and wondered how often the man had done this exact same thing for his husband. A strange feeling slipped through Severus at the thought of someone caring enough about him to keep a plate of food warm and waiting for him. Back at Hogwarts there had always been bells, chimes, or pounding feet to remind him to eat. He finished the dinner and rinsed the plate before heading up to a shower and bed.

The next morning, Potter was gone by the time Severus made it downstairs. He fixed himself some toast and coffee and went into the sitting room. He flipped the t.v. on and watched a few minutes of the LWC News. There was nothing extraordinary occurring in the Wizarding world, though he now knew all the special luncheons being held that week for the visiting ambassador. He eventually got bored with the t.v. and went to grab the scrapbook and settled back in the sitting room.

"Where have all the Heroes gone? One year later after the defeat of Tom Riddle" was the title of the article the Diagon Daily wrote on the one year anniversary of the final battle. It gave a brief synopsis of what several of the key players in the war had been up to since the war had ended. He was not surprised to learn that Granger had returned to finish her schooling, or that Potter and Weasley had gone on to Auror training. What had surprised him was Longbottom, too had joined the Auror corp. He had apparently retired from Hogwarts and had spent the year recovering and, though the article did not say, he suspected experimenting and brewing. The article mentioned Wheezers had reopened and Ginny was in talks with the Harpies. Minerva was now headmistress and Kingsley was no longer just "acting" Minister of Magic. There was also a small section on the rebuilding of Hogwarts and how it would be completely finished in time for the upcoming term and all areas of the school would now be available to house classrooms instead of the limited wings that had been accessible over the last year.

Severus turned the page and froze at the headlines of the Diagon Daily that flashed at him. "Heroes of Hogwarts Marry" and below that a picture of him and Potter standing under an arch kissing. Severus blinked at the picture. What the bloody hell? What about his marriage to Ginevra? The children? There was no way the oldest boy had been adopted, he looked too much like Potter the First. And the youngest boy had Lily's eyes exactly. Surely Severus would never stay with someone that had cheated on him once, let alone twice? He supposed surrogacy was an option, but surely they would have preferred to adopt a wizard child, and he imagined there were quite a few after the war. Severus didn't bother reading the article on the wedding and flipped the page. The rest of the book was filled with clippings on the yearly Ministry Gala, The opening of his Potion's shop, the Granger-Weasley wedding, all the way up to Potter's promotion to Head Auror the previous year. Nothing had been added regarding the (surely) large tenth year anniversary celebration this year. He closed the book with a sigh and decided to have a quick bite for lunch before investigating the rest of the drawer where the Order of Merlin and scrapbook had been.

There was another book, this one a red leather bound photo album, and Severus pulled it out. He checked the drawer for anything else and, noting its emptiness returned the scrapbook before opening the photo album. The first picture was the one from the Diagon Daily of them kissing at their wedding. The next page was filled with small photos of what must have been the wedding reception. He and Potter dancing with each other and then with others. Potter with Granger, Molly Weasley, Minerva, and Kingsley; Severus dancing with Minerva and Molly. There were other couples dancing as well, Granger and Weasley, Minerva and Kingsley, the Weasley parents. There was a lovely cake that Severus and Potter had cut into and the decorations were at least tasteful. He flipped the page to see a familiar photograph, only Potter's shirt was dry and his glass was full as he leaned in to press his lips to Severus's cheek. There were other photos of what must have been their honeymoon. The two of them on the beach, at a bonfire, and seated together at a candle lit table. He flipped the page and watched the grand opening of his shop and Potter carried around the blue haired boy as Severus greeted friends and new customers. He caught a glimpse of Draco passing through one of the photos. On the next page Potter held a tiny dark haired infant seconds before Severus swooped in and stole the child from Potter's arms. Adoption then? It still didn't seem feasible with how much the child looked like Potter. The boy turned one. Then a second child was added to the mix. Pages and pages of family vacation, Christmas, candid moments around the house. It sent a pang of longing through Severus to see how happy this little family was. He felt like an intruder, peering into someone else's memories, yet at the same time, knowing this could be his future, if he were willing to be with Potter.

And therein lay the crux of the matter. Potter. The boy that had reminded Severus so many times of his hated childhood nemesis. But there, at the (almost) end, when he'd looked into those green eyes he'd seen, not his rival, but his best friend. The girl he had loved like a sister, shared so many memories with as a child, the person he had pushed away and lost by his own actions. And he'd thought, not of Potter's arrogant rule-breaking, but his daring drive to save those he cared about. Why had he not remembered that earlier? The thoughts that he'd had just before blacking out. How he'd known, _known_ Potter would do what was needed. Knew the boy/man wouldn't hesitate to walk to his death if it meant saving his friends. Because he'd done it before. When he was eleven, he'd made sure his friends were safe before facing Quirrell. When he was twelve and gone into the Chamber of Secrets to save his best friend's little sister. When he was thirteen and risked everything to save the very last of his family. Fourteen and faced the Dark Lord in his true form for the first time and still managed to return the body of a boy he'd probably only ever met over the quidditch pitch before that year to his family. Fifteen and risked the wrath of the Ministry to teach his friends how to defend themselves because no one else was doing it. Fifteen and risked his life to save his godfather. Sixteen, watching his mentor die and confronting the man's killer, knowing full well he was no match for Severus. Seventeen and leaving behind the only true home he'd ever known to search out and destroy pieces of the Dark Lord's soul. He'd done it all. Not for the glory or fame but for his friends, the people he loved. For a future worth living in. _For this future_. Severus looked down at the album into the laughing faces of the three boys playing on the shore of the lake cabin. He sighed and flipped the page. The next was empty. He flipped a few more but there were no more pictures. He made to close the album but the pages fell forward from the back flap and a small book was stuck in between the last page and the binding. Severus pulled it out and flipped it over. The words "Baby and me" shimmered in gold across a light blue cover. He flipped it open to see a picture of him and Potter holding a cake with blue icing and the words "It's a boy" in mint green icing. He watched as the him in the picture leaned over and pressed a kiss to Potter's cheek and beamed down at the man. Severus was startled by the look on his own face. He didn't think he'd ever looked at anyone with such a caring look before. He turned the page to see a room decorated with blue sky and floating white clouds, a white dresser and crib waited for the new arrival. He flipped the page and the bottom dropped out of his world. Such a rare occurrence, of course it would happen to Potter. Of course. Severus stared at the picture of himself, arms wrapped around a very pregnant Potter. He flipped through the book. Him and Potter in the hospital, Severus holding a red faced infant while a very exhausted looking Potter smiled up from the hospital bed, the three of them standing outside the house. Another picture of him and Potter holding another blue cake proclaiming "It's a boy… again" and another very pregnant Potter in Severus's arms with the dark haired baby sitting quietly on the floor. Another hospital shot with Severus holding the older boy while they looked down at the green eyed baby in Potter's arms and the album concluded with the four standing outside the house. Severus closed the small album and flipped back through the larger one, studying the children. Seeing the less-than-almond shaped eyes of the older boy, the slightly angular features pushing through the baby fat of the green-eyed toddler.

He closed the album and made his way upstairs in a daze. His first stop was the older boy's room. He crossed over to the bookshelf and glanced through the books. There were typical children's stories of superheroes but also introductory books to herbology and potions. Coloring books filled with potion vials and cauldrons and a half colored page with drawn on ingredients and in familiar red scrawl "never mix newt eye with dragon's blood. -5 pts".  He replaced the book and continued to make his way around the child's room. _His_ child's room. His heart swelled at the thought. No ready-made family for him then? These children were just as much his as they were Potter's. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of creating a life. He had never known proof of his vitality could be so arousing. He turned from the room and crossed the hall to the younger boy's room. There were no story books in here yet, judging by the photos the child was only three or four. He did spot a play potions lab tucked in one corner with a small plastic cauldron and several plastic ingredients thrown in. He crossed over to the bed and picked up the red and gold snake and stared at it. It made sense now. A Gryffindor snake. Harry would always have his say. He stared down at the snake, lost in thought.

There was a soft scuffling noise at the door and he didn't have to look up to know Potter was standing there. "They are mine."

"Yes. They are our children," Potter replied. "Oh. You thought, what? Adoption? Mine from a previous relationship?"

Severus nodded and laid the snake back on the bed. "What are their names?"

"The oldest is James Alexander-"

Severus's head shot up. "Alexander? After my grandfather?"

Potter nodded. "Yes. You said he was the only one that cared about you and you had always wanted to honor him."

Severus nodded. "When he died, my whole world crumbled."

Sympathy flashed in the man's eyes. "I know. You told me."

Severus blinked to keep the tears back. "And the younger one? The one with Lily's eyes?"

"Albus, of course.” A smile tugged at his lips. “When I was pregnant, we were supposed to go to this Gala thing at the Ministry that neither of us wanted to attend and on the night of the event the baby became very active. So active it made me sick, so we had to cancel. You said it was such an Albus move that the child must be the wizard incarnate. The name stuck. Albus Severus Potter-Snape."

Severus's eyes widened and he felt the lump form in his throat. A son with his own name. Another with his dear grandfather's name.

"I wanted Severus Albus, but you said one Severus Potter-Snape was enough and Minerva said she wasn't sure the world could handle another Severus Snape no matter how many names came between them."

"And who is the other boy?" Severus asked, thinking of the blue haired boy in so many pictures and the trunk in the other- James's room.

"Teddy? Oh, that's right. You don't know. Edward Lupin, Remus and Tonk's son, he's my godson. He lives with his grandmother but spends quite a bit of time out here."

Severus winced as he remembered reading their names in the list of casualties, "I didn't realize…"

"Yeah," Potter's gaze drifted around the room, "listen, I'm meeting George for drinks, it's a monthly thing for us about the shop, Sev usually fends for himself-"

Severus waved his hand, "I'll be fine, Potter."

The man nodded and turned to walk off, "Potter, where are the boys?"

He watched Potter's shoulders rise and fall in a deep breath. "Severus sent them to Molly's for the week. I expect he figured you needed time."

It was odd to hear someone talking to him about himself in the third person. He nodded but Potter was gone before he realized the man wasn't even looking at him.

He spent the next three days in the lab, brewing mindless potions and wasting the brain matter on processing the things he had learned. He felt a sense of _something_ at the thought of having children, but was that the reason he was with Potter? Except he had looked so happy and relaxed even before they'd had the children. It was all so confusing. He had spent years alternating between despising and avoiding the boy, and now, he was supposed to believe that in the next three years he was not only going to fall in love with the man but _marry_ him as well? He was missing something, and his older self had not left any other clues. Except the locked drawer. Perhaps he needed to concentrate on that next. Yes, starting Monday he would figure out the code to the drawer. Severus started going through possible codes in his head.

 

"We need to talk," Potter said Saturday evening at dinner. Severus had decided to join the man to see what else about his life he could discover. Perhaps something Potter had to say would be a clue to the code. He glanced up at the dark haired man. "Tomorrow we are expected at the Burrow for lunch and to pick up the boys. I know, right now you don't care for people touching you, but Severus is comfortable around the Weasleys now. Molly will hug you and the others will expect a handshake. They'll expect you to know things. George has been seeking Severus's advice on several potion-based products, Hermione and Severus are in the middle of an argument over the restructuring of the current Vampire laws, and I honestly have no idea what Severus and Arthur talk about. I'll try to stay as close to you as possible to help out where I can, but Severus and I don't spend the entire time in each others pockets. We have to try to be as normal as possible." Severus nodded his understanding, after all, he was going to have to come back to whatever mess he left behind. Vaguely he wondered when he had accepted that this was all real and not some elaborate Gryffindor hoax. Potter's eyes fell to his plate. "Also, the boys. They don't know. Severus thought it best not to burden them with this. So I need you to be their father while you are here. Jamie is currently going through a high-five stage and believes it is acceptable to greet everyone like that. He'll walk up to you with his hand held out and you're supposed to glare at it for a few seconds before saying 'we are not in the classroom, you are free to ask any question you wish. If that is the way you greet your father, Longbottom is welcome to you' and then he'll hug you."

"Why Longbottom?"

"Oh, Neville is head of Gryffindor these days, also he is Al's godfather. Ron is Jamie's. And you abhor nicknames but refuse to call him James so you either call him Son or Jamie Alexander."

Severus nodded. It made sense. "And do I refer to the younger one as Albus Severus or just Albus?"

"Usually just Albus or My Boy. I think it's your way of getting yours back at Dumbledore for all the times he called you 'my boy'." Severus smirked to himself. "Also, Al is very affectionate towards you. He loves his father dearly and will probably spend most of the day trying to hang around your neck or attached to your leg. Please don't push him away, Severus loves him deeply and relishes the attention. Al may look like me, but he is Severus's son."

Severus nodded. "I will do my best to keep that in mind."

"There's one more thing," Potter said, his eyes falling to the plate, "the boys will be coming home tomorrow and they will notice if things are… off." Severus narrowed his eyes. What was the man saying? "I need to move back into the bedroom. The bed is big enough for both of us and I'm sure we can make it work."

Severus nodded slowly. It made sense, he knew it did, but, sharing a bed with Potter? He wasn't used to anyone seeing him in such a vulnerable position, his body covered in scars. But then he remembered this man had most likely seen and touched every inch of his body. A shiver raced down Severus's spine at the thought of what else the man across from him had most likely done to his future self. He cleared his throat to give him time to push the images away. "That is understandable. But there will be- rules."

Potter narrowed his eyes at Severus. "Trust me, Snape. I may have been panting after you ten years ago, but you are _not_ the Severus I want fucking me right now." Severus blinked at the no-nonsense tone of the man across from him. Potter pushed away from the table and took his plate to the sink and rinsed it out. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long week. I'll move my stuff back to the room before we head out tomorrow."

 

"Papa!" Severus barely had time to brace himself before he was nearly bowled over by a black haired urchin. He caught the boy in his arms as he leapt up and wrapped his stick thin arms around Severus's neck. The filthy face burrowed into his neck and Severus couldn't find it in himself to recoil in horror. He wrapped his arms around the child and hugged him tight. His son.

"Hello, Albus. How are you, my boy?" He bit back a smirk at the question. Yes, he could see how addicting that could be, almost like turning the original Albus's words back on him.

The boy pulled back and grinned up at him. "Much better now. Gra'ma says I get to go home today."

"Indeed you do," Potter answered as he reached up and ruffled the boy’s hair. "No hello to your second favorite father?"

The boy giggled, "Hi, daddy. I saw you on t.v."

"You did?"

Albus nodded. "Yup. We were at Unca Ron's and you waved to the t.v."

Potter laughed and it was such a carefree laugh Severus had to blink. "Yes. I did."

"Dad. Papa." Severus looked up to see Jamie Alexander and a taller boy running towards them. Jamie Alexander held his hand up as he neared and Severus glared at it. "We are not in the classroom, you are free to ask any question you wish. If that is the way you greet your father, Longbottom is welcome to you." The boy smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. It felt natural to pat the boy on his head and run his fingers down his cheek to cup a finger under the chin and lift the boy's head. "Were you good for your grandmother?"

"Of course." The boy rolled his eyes and Severus somehow did not see himself, even ten years in the future, finding this acceptable.

"Jamie Alexander, have we not discussed that nasty habit?" He was surprised at the words, but obviously the boy wasn't.

He blushed. "Sorry, Papa. Are you going to get on to daddy for being a bad influence now?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I should." He looked up at a wide eyed Potter. "Do I not berate you enough for teaching the children such Gryffindoric traits?"

Potter laughed. "Trust me, Severus. You get on to me plenty."

"Harry. Severus."

They turned to see Molly Weasley waddling towards them. She pulled Potter into a hug while Severus set the squirming Albus down. She turned to him and pulled him into a tight squeeze.

"And you Severus? How was your little vacation?"

"Oh, er, enlightening."

She patted his arm, "Spent the week in your lab, didn't you?" She chuckled and pointed to the picnic table. "Well, have a seat. I've got Charlie bringing out some lemonade."

"Oh, Charlie's here?" Potter asked.

"Yes, came in for a bit of business and stopped by for a visit."

Potter turned a bright smile on him. "Isn't that wonderful, Sev? Now you can ask him about those dragon scales-" the man's face fell and Severus felt a stab of disappointment. "Sorry. I forgot for a minute."

Severus stopped and placed a hand on Potter's arms. "P-" He caught himself, looked around and felt the weight of the tiny hand clinging to his robes, "Harry, tell me what he wanted to know and I'll ask."

"Some dragons shed their scales, your usual supplier has gone up on the price, we had discussed talking to Charlie."

Severus nodded. "I'll speak to the man."

Potter gave him a tentative smile.

It was odd, Severus thought sometime later, how easy it was for him to fall into this role. It took several mental reminders that these people had ten years of knowledge over him. Charlie had been more than willing to put Severus in touch with the Dragon Reserve Harvester, as it was not well known the reserve was willing to deal with potioneers directly, cutting out the "middle man." He and Gra- Hermione had spent nearly an hour discussing Vampire laws and had even had a somewhat intelligent conversation with Ronald and George on some of their newer products and experiments. And throughout the day, a small, green eyed boy clung to his robes. At one point, he had pulled Albus into his lap and the two of them had a very in-depth conversation about Grandma Molly's herb garden. Well, Albus did, Severus simply sat, listening to the knowledgeable child and nodding his head in agreement. When Albus mentioned a fairly unconventional use for Lemon Grass Severus beamed with pride and told him what an excellent potioneer the boy would make, Albus smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek. Severus felt his heart clench. And when Jamie Alexander came running up and begged him to allow him to ride one of the brooms and Severus reluctantly said yes, the boy flung his arms around Severus's neck with a "Thank you, Father" and Severus knew he wanted this. Wanted a family, children that gave hugs and kisses unconditionally, people that came to him for advice, or friendly debate. His eye caught the figure of Potter standing in the distance, talking to one of the Weasley wives as she struggled to contain a wriggling toddler. The man wasn't half bad looking. His time as an Auror had kept him fit and in shape, he could see why he was attracted to the man, but was it enough for a long term commitment? Even with the evidence clearly in front of him, he wasn't convinced.

That evening, as they stepped through the Floo, Severus carrying a sleeping Albus, he was reminded of Potter's words from the night before. He tried not to think about the coming night as he settled Albus into his bed and went to tell Jamie Alexander goodnight. Potter was already in the room by the time Severus made it in there. He watched in stunned silence as the man stripped off his jeans to reveal black silk shorts and a firm arse. Potter tossed the jeans into the laundry basket and proceeded to pull his shirt over his head before climbing under the covers. The rustling of the covers finally broke the spell and Severus crossed the room to the dresser and pulled out a set of night clothes. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing. Potter was already asleep by the time he emerged and he carefully slid into bed. As soon as he settled in, the sleeping Potter rolled over and slid a callused hand to rest lightly on Severus's hip. Severus tensed at the unfamiliar touch but Potter merely sighed softly with a muttered "love you, Sev" and settled back into a deep sleep. Severus's breath caught at the thoughtless mumble, recognizing the automatic reaction of years of being with someone. Could someone really love him in such a way? So deeply that there was no thought, just an instinctive reaction of having him near. For years he had craved it, the gentle touch of a lover, whispered words of affection, spoken, not for gain but for reassurance, facts of "this is how I feel and you can't stop it." And to come from Potter of all people. Albus had always spouted about Potter's ability to love and Severus had scoffed. But even over the last year he had begun to wonder. After the disastrous Occlumency lessons and the travesty that had been Potter's sixth year, alone in the headmaster's office, Severus had had plenty of time to think. Images of Potter's Occlumency lessons had plagued him until he'd finally pulled the memories and observed them in the Pensieve. He'd been amazed at what he had missed, the obvious signs of abuse at home, being bullied at school. He'd seen then, that the torment he'd suffered from James Potter was visited on the man's son by Draco Malfoy. Not to the extent that he had been bullied, possibly only because, unlike him, Potter had friends to help fight back. But he was amazed at the boy's resilience. To have suffered such emotional belittlement and life threatening situations, somehow the boy had managed not to hate the entire world. He'd found pockets of love and acceptance and had latched on to them, creating his own family and showering them with his own love and acceptance and constant forgiveness, as in the case of Ronald. And even after all that Severus had done, apparently the boy was willing to forgive him, as well. Forgive him to the point of learning to love him. But how? Severus had known he was unloveable, had even pushed Lily away rather than face the rejection he knew was inevitable. Except, once again, Potter had broken the rules and fallen in love with the man that he had hated. Severus sighed, it was too much. He snuggled under the blanket and forced himself to relax and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

Severus looked up from the cauldron and noted the time. He cast a stasis spell over the concoction and washed his hands in the sink. Ronald would be dropping the boys off from their day camps soon and he knew from the last week they would be starving. Jamie Alexander always complained the camp didn't feed them enough and Severus was beginning to agree. He made his way down the hall and stepped into kitchen to find Kreacher already making sandwiches. The house elf glared at him.

"Kreacher sees the professor is still here. Kreacher wonders if the professor will ever give master Harry his Severus back."

Severus sighed. It hadn't taken long for the elf to figure out the switch and Potter had talked to the elf about watching what he said around the children. "If Potter is correct in his assumption, I still have just over a month here."

Kreacher eyed him but kept his mouth closed as the front door opened and Severus could hear the boys making their way to the kitchen. Albus spotted him first and ran to greet him, followed by Jamie Alexander and Ronald. The boys sat down to their sandwiches while Severus had a short conversation with Ronald and mentioned some tips regarding one of George's experiments. Once the Weasley left he took Albus into the lab to finish the order of calming drought while Jamie Alexander settled in the sitting room to read through his _Quidditch Weekly_ that had been delivered that morning. They worked until Jamie Alexander stuck his head in to let them know dinner was ready. During dinner, Potter asked the boys about their day and listened to the over exaggerated stories of Day Camp. In return, he told them about a case he was working on and Severus noticed he glossed over certain facts or left specific details out. After dinner they retired to the sitting room where Jamie Alexander made Potter read through his magazine while Albus sat contentedly on the floor coloring. This had been their routine since the boys came home and Severus found a certain comfort in the coziness. Potter would often ask how the shop was doing and if he'd spoken to Draco. Severus had only seen the blonde once since his journey to the future and he was surprised to note the boy had definitely matured and they had enjoyed a quiet tea, discussing the shop and Draco's marriage. Now that he was finally getting a feel for how things stood during this time he was ready to start asking questions. To find out how he had come to be where he was. Of course, he would have to be subtle, especially dealing with the other Slytherin, but he hadn't been a spy for so long without knowing a trick or two.

After putting the boys to bed, Severus once again retreated to his lab but soon realized he had no pressing orders to fill so he cleaned up from that afternoon's work and decided to call it an early evening. He didn't normally leave his lab this early in the evening, preferring to give Potter a chance to undress and get comfortable before he retired to bed. He discovered that by allowing the man to fall deeply into sleep, he rarely attempted to snuggle up to him when he climbed into bed. It also helped that he didn't have to see the man near naked, as the memory of the few times he'd seen Potter clad only in his shorts still haunted his dreams. He decided to risk it tonight, as exhaustion was quickly settling in his bones.

He made his way up the stairs and quietly into the room. Potter was nowhere to be seen and he wondered if he'd missed the man in the study? Just then he heard a soft moan and turned his head towards the slightly ajar door that led to the bathroom. Light spilled out from the open door and he cautiously made his way over. He was just about to call out when his eye caught the reflection in the mirror. Potter was immersed in bubbles, his head thrown back against the edge of the tub as his arm moved steadily under the water. There was no doubt in Severus's mind what he was seeing, but he found it hard to look away. The man looked younger, his face relaxed of the worry he'd seen since he'd woken up beside him. Was this the face his future self woke up to every morning? Teeth worried at the bottom lip as the man's arm moved at a frantic pace. The teeth released the lip on a moan.

"Sev," Potter breathed, "oh, Sev." His back arched and Severus caught sight of the hard cock that pushed up through the water and bubbles as it spurted milky come over the pumping fist. "Severus!"

Severus jerked away from the door and braced himself against the wall. Never had he heard his name said with such passion. And he highly doubted he'd ever been anyone's wanking fantasy before. Only, he reminded himself, Potter probably wasn't fantasizing about him. He was most likely reliving a _memory_ of the two of them together. Severus shuddered at the thought but was jolted back to reality at Potter's harsh words.

"Fuck, Severus. I miss you."

Severus glanced warily at the open door and silently slipped from the room. He made his way down to the study and spent the next hour trying different combinations on the locked drawer.

 

"Indulge me for a moment, Draco."

The blonde looked up from the selection of biscuits on the tray between them and smirked. "Don't I usually, Severus?"

He smirked at the young man. He had come to learn his relationship with Draco was much more even-footed than his previous relationship with the man's father had been. Draco respected him in a way Lucius never had and, in turn, Severus had come to appreciate the man's wry wit.

"I know it's been a while, but I was recently reading back through some old articles from shortly after the war."

Draco rolled his eyes. "God, that old scrapbook again? You know, when Potter first gave you that I didn't think we'd ever get it away from you."

Severus blinked at the news. "Yes, well. My question really doesn't have anything to do with the battle and my, er, recovery. I actually realized I must have been pretty absorbed in what was going on with me and I wondered how others reacted to my growing relationship with Potter."

Draco took a sip of his tea and sat back, crossing his legs. "Well, I suppose it should have come as a shock but after the way he acted during your coma I don't think any of us really were all that surprised."

"What do you mean, the way he acted?"

"Well, you know. With him practically being glued by your side for the entire two months except when he absolutely had to be somewhere. I think the only time he willingly left your side was the day of your trial. It was odd, really. I always thought he'd hated you. I asked him about it once, shortly after my trial, I guess I was still feeling generous towards him or something." He waved away the bout of nostalgia, "But I'd gone to visit you and he came in just before I left and I asked him why he was always there. And do you know what he said?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "He looked at me and said, after everything he's been through Snape deserves to know someone still wants to be his friend." Draco took another sip of tea. "I think that's the day my perspective of you changed as well. The day I realized after everything you did for us, the Slytherins, the students, Harry, that you didn't have anyone you could call friend. That the only person you'd ever called friend you'd had to kill because of me."

Severus winced at the man's words. "Draco, he was dying-"

Draco waved a pale skinny hand. "No, I know. But still, you had his death on your conscious and it was because of me." He snorted, "My father really. I think that's also the day I began to hate my father. Or at least realize how weak he was. My respect for Potter grew as well. I mean, after everything you'd done to him, he could still find it in his heart to try to be your friend. I mean, damn. I thought at first he was just that naive but then I realized he never had any idealistic disillusions about who you really were. I think that's one of the reason's your relationship progressed so fast. Potter accepted you and didn't put up with any of your shite." Draco chuckled. "I think you scared him a bit, though, with just how forward you were. I remember when you cornered him at the gala, well, you'd been dancing with him and had kind of danced him into a corner. But when I found you, I think you'd just kissed him for the first time, his face was all red and wide-eyed and you had this look on your face like you'd stolen the house cup right out from under Gryffindor." Draco blinked away the memory. "But as far as people's reactions, it was varied of course. There were those that were closest to you and Potter that saw it coming from the moment you woke, others who thought it was a good match as well, the two of you had so much in common. Not just your intimate knowledge of the Dark Lord but your childhoods and the like. People felt the two of you would be able to understand each other better than anyone else. Of course there were the haters, as well. People who thought you were using Potter for his fame, who thought he deserved better. I think some people tried to force an inquiry at the school regarding your past relationship with Potter. Which was laughable, and anyone who had been a Slytherin or Gryffindor during Potter's years said so."

Severus stared into the fire as he absorbed Draco's words. Did he know Potter at all? Had he, like Albus had so often accused, refused to look past the façade of the boy's father? Severus had the sudden urge to damn Albus Dumbledore, if it had indeed been his workings that sent him to this future. Every day, it seemed Severus learned a little more about himself or Potter, twisting his beliefs of a lifetime and, more importantly, of the last seven years.

"Oh," Draco's voice cut into his ruminations. "Did you want me to send that letter by owl tomorrow or just bring it by when I get the chance?"

Severus eyed the man curiously. "What letter?"

Draco smiled knowingly and chuckled. "The letter you told me to hold onto for a month as it had an important reminder in it and you just knew you were going to forget about. You gave it to me last month, just before your little vacation."

Just before the switch, Severus realized. "Go ahead and owl it over in the morning. Merlin knows when I'll have time to put up with your nonsense again."

Draco merely chuckled into his teacup.

 

Enjoy the show? Just remember, he's not yours yet, so hands off. I trust your conversation with Draco was enlightening? Perhaps a second look at the Gala article might shed some light on a particular code you have been trying to break.

-A Sentimental Old Fool

Severus snorted as he read through the letter a second time. Sentimental old fool was right. He dialed in the date of his first kiss with Potter and the drawer clicked open. He felt a small thrill of victory as he pulled the drawer open. He pulled a small wooden box out and lifted the lid. He reached in and pulled out the contents. He fingered a thin silver band and slid it on his finger, not surprised to see how well it fit him. There was a beaten old snitch with the words "I open at the close" etched on it, two identical round, silver boxes with the words "1st curl" and one marked with the initials J.A.P.S and the other A.S.P.S. A worn picture of the small family sitting in front of a Christmas tree at the Burrow, Potter holding a baby Albus while a toddler Jamie Alexander sat in Severus's lap, twisted around to shove something in Severus's face, clearly proud of whatever the new toy was. But it was the look on Potter's face that must have caused the picture to be so well-handled. A look of pure love and happiness shone in the green eyes aimed at Severus. Severus's heart clenched and he realized he wanted that. He wanted Potter to look at him like that. He wanted Harry, hell he was actually starting to respect the man and wanted to get to know him. He wondered if this Harry would be willing to talk to him, allow Severus the chance to get to know him. He pulled out a familiar black box and wasn't surprised to see a familiar gold medal, this time with the words Harry Potter, 1st class etched on it. He wondered why it was stuffed in with his things instead of on display, but then remembered Potter was actually extremely modest and insecure about the whole Boy Who Lived thing. Which had surprised Severus, though not really, on some level. He returned the things to the box and carefully closed the lid before setting it to the side. He looked back in the drawer to see another album. This one was emerald green with a silver snake on the cover. He pulled it out and placed it on the desk. He caught the folded letter that almost flew out when he flipped the book open. He opened the letter and began to read it.

> To my Sexy Slytherin
> 
> Once again, I want to apologize for not being able to make   
> it to the conference with you this year. I will miss our alone   
> time but know I will be thinking of you each night. Know   
> that I will be missing your sweet kisses and yearning for your   
> gentle touch as your fingers dance down my body. Know that  
>  I want nothing more than to taste you as you thrust greedily   
> into my mouth or feel your long fingers stretching me. I want   
> to hear your soft sigh as you finally sink into me and to hear   
> my name on your lips as you spill yourself inside me. I miss   
> you already, My Severus, and long for the weekend when you   
> return to my waiting arms.
> 
> All my Love, Harry

Severus felt himself blushing as he scanned the letter again. He set it to the side and turned the page of the album, his mouth going dry at the picture of Potter on a bed, propped up on his elbows, head thrown back as a black robe unbuttoned to the waist fell from his shoulders revealing the tanned, muscled torso beneath. Potter turned his head and gave a slow wink as his tongue slid along his top lip. Severus gulped at the evident arousal of the young Potter. He slammed the book closed and gasped for a full breath. He waited for the heat to fade from his cheeks before replacing the book and box in the drawer. Well, obviously he didn't need to be looking at that, because, as his older self so often reminded him, Potter was not his. Yet.

 

Once he was able to look at Potter without remembering the erotic photo he asked the man if they could take the time to get to know each other. Potter had given him a strange look before simply nodding. So, instead of disappearing into the lab, he sat with the man in the sitting room after they put the boys to bed and talked. He spoke to Potter about his childhood with his relatives and at school. Potter was an open and honest young man and Severus found he enjoyed his company. They did indeed have much in common and sometimes the man would do or say something that reminded Severus of how well the younger man knew him. The days flew by and Severus only thought of the erotic photo album once or twice a day. He came to get to know Harry as a man and began to understand things about him and see him in a new light. Almost two weeks after unlocking the drawer, Severus came into the kitchen after a day in his lab and saw Harry and the boys working on dinner. Jamie Alexander sat on the counter stirring a pot, careful not to touch the warm stove beneath it, while Albus and Harry placed plates and utensils on the table. Severus was studying the domestic scene when Harry looked up with a bright smile and Severus's stomach clenched, for it was in that moment he understood why he'd fallen in love with Harry once before. And for the first time since his leap in time, the prospect of forming a relationship with this man didn't scare him. Severus smiled back and went to help Jamie Alexander at the stove, ruffling the boy's hair as he took the spoon and tested the sauce.

That evening, as Severus slipped into bed beside Harry, the man once again rolled over in his sleep to slide his hand along Severus’s hip. Severus’s breath caught as his body reacted to the gentle touch and images of the erotic photo played in his mind. He tried to calm his body as his mind went to the drawer in the study. Why had his future self given him access to the album? Surely if he hadn’t wanted him to see it there were other places he could have hidden the album. Severus had been to his shop a few times but quickly realized he did most of his brewing at home and there was very little personal things in his office, but Draco had an office and surely he could have had Draco keep it safe for a while with a well placed locking charm on it. Unless, he had meant for his younger self to see it. Was he the kind of person to leave tantalizing images of his husband around to tease himself? Yes. Yes, he was. Tomorrow, when Harry was at work and the kids were at Day Camp he’d have another look at the album. See what awaited him if he decided to take that final step and make Harry his. He snorted quietly, who was he kidding? The decision had been out of his hands for weeks, possibly longer.

 

Severus turned the page and blinked at the picture of a very naked Harry sitting in a green office chair, a book open, face down, strategically placed in his lap. Harry smirked as he slid his glasses off and tossed them to the side, slipping down just a hair in the chair, his legs falling open and causing the book to slip just a hair. Severus’s breath caught and the picture reset itself. He turned the page to see a candid shot of Potter, asleep on the now familiar bed, covered only by a green sheet. He watched as the sheet slowly slid down Harry’s body, revealing a naked back, further still to show slender hips with a vivid bite mark on one side and on down to expose the naked arse of the sleeping man. Severus continued through the album, page after page of near-erotic images of Potter. He turned yet another page and let out a strangled gasp. This picture was similar to the first with Potter laying on the bed, head thrown back, robe spread out around him. Only this time the robe was spread open, revealing the glorious cock, he watched as Harry reached down and began to stroke himself. Severus watched for several minutes before pulling his eyes away and turning the page. There were several more pictures of a completely naked Harry, frontal view, back view, and even one with Harry on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder. Severus groaned at the sight and turned the page, his hand going to his aching cock at the site of Potter on his knees, mouth sliding along a very familiar looking cock. His suspicions were confirmed when long fingers slid through the man’s hair, urging him on and Severus saw the band he’d found in the memory box gracing one of the fingers. Harry’s throat began to move rapidly as if swallowing and a thin stream of white liquid spilled from the corner of his mouth. Severus bit his lip to hold back the whimper that threatened to break through. Fuck, Harry looked like he was in heaven as he swallowed the come and licked the spillage from his lips. Severus turned the page and he was returning the favor. Harry spread out on their bed as Severus moved over him, hair pulled back to show his mouth clearly sliding up and down the glistening cock. Harry’s hands were tied to the headboard and Severus had a firm grip on the man’s hips to keep him from thrusting up. Harry watched intently as Severus moved over him until he threw his head back and arched his back. At the sight of Harry mid orgasm Severus couldn’t have stopped his own if he’d wanted. He leaned his head back to catch his breath as his cock pulsed in his jeans. Finally recovered, he cast a cleaning charm and went back to the album. There were more pictures of him and Harry in different sexual poses. Harry on all fours as Severus fucked him. Harry on his knees as Severus thrust into him from behind, his long fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock as the man reached behind him to clutch at Severus’s arse. Severus on the bed as Harry rode him, his leaking cock knocking against Severus’s lean stomach. Severus eyed him greedily as he struggled against the ropes binding his hands to the headboard. He wondered if Harry ever topped, or if the pleasure was all his. Apparently he wasn’t going to get his answer with this particular album, he thought as he came to the end and found a small note tucked under the corner of the last photo. He slid it out and read the familiar scrawl. _Some things you’ll just have to find out on your own._ He growled and crumpled the small note up and tossed it into the drawer. Damn him. Wait! Wasn’t it a little self-destructive to damn oneself? Fuck it. Damn him for being selfish. There, that accomplished absolutely nothing but he definitely felt better.

Severus watched Harry over the next week, images flashing in his mind every time the man smiled a certain way or when Severus would catch him rising from bed, hair tousled and eyes half asleep. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like, how Harry sounded when he was begging for Severus to enter him, what his skin felt like beneath his warm touch. It was becoming unbearable, but his own words kept coming back to haunt him. _Get your own Harry._ Oh, how he wanted to. He pulled the keepsake album out and flipped through it for the article about him waking and began mentally counting down the days. He wondered if Harry was doing the same, as he often caught the man glancing at the kitchen calendar. Severus’s stomach began to flutter the closer the date came and he thought more and more about how to approach Harry once he woke. What angle should he approach the man at? Merlin he was a bundle of nerves.

“What do I say?”

Harry looked up from where he was bent over the desk, scribbling something on a missive and re-attaching it to the waiting owl’s leg. “What?”

“What do I say when I get back, to make you fall in love with me?”

Harry gave him a soft smile and rested his hip against the desk. “I can’t tell you that, Snape. Some things you have to figure out on your own.”

Severus crossed the room to stand beside Harry. “You never call me Severus.”

Green eyes looked sympathetically at him. “I’m sorry. I just can’t.”

Severus sighed. “I know. I’m not him. It seems strange to say that, knowing that I will be him. Do you miss me- him?”

Tears sparkled in the green eyes. “So much. So very much.”

“You really do love me don’t you?”

Harry furrowed his brow, “Of course I do.  You’re- He’s my husband.”

Severus reached up and wiped the tear from Harry’s cheek, cupping the stubbled jaw in his hand. He stared down into the deep pools of green and felt himself leaning forward. His lips brushed against Harry’s and the man opened for his questing tongue. Severus sighed at the feel of Harry’s tongue sliding into his mouth. He clutched at the man and pulled him closer.

Harry stiffened with a sharp gasp and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Snape. I can't. I love you, I do. I love the you you were then and I love the you you are now. But this feels wrong. I have a history with him that you and I don't have yet. I know in my head that you are my husband, but in my heart you aren't the same people. I love you, but I want the Severus that already knows how to touch me, kiss me. I want the Severus that knows just what to say to make me melt into his arms."

Severus looked down into the watery green eyes, his heart breaking for this man he was growing to love, that he would love. "I _will_ be that person, Harry. I'll be him for you. You'll see. When I get back, I'll make you see I'm worthy of you."

Harry let out a watery chuckle and pressed a hand to Severus's chest. "I know you will, Severus. Just-" he paused, "just be gentle, okay? I'm scared of my feelings, Severus. You scare me and I'm new to relationships. Just remember that. But don't give up on me."

"Never," Severus promised and he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips before letting him go and backing away from the man. Severus returned the wand to the desk as he had every night and made his way upstairs. Tonight, he would go to bed first, he had a feeling Harry would be up for a while. He briefly wondered if he would return tonight or tomorrow night. He only knew the date the article was printed and it hadn’t been specific on the date he’d actually woken.

 

**PART 2**

Harry sat, watching the sleeping figure, wondering if the man would ever wake up. Two months. He’d been in this hospital room for two months with nothing to show for it.

“Harry.”

He looked up and smiled at the witch standing in the doorway. “Hey, Hermione.”

She stepped into the room and held out a familiar cup and bag. “I brought you a bagel and some green tea.”

He took the proffered breakfast with a smile. “Thanks, Hermione. Anything good in the paper?”

She smirked. “Well, the Prophet is questioning your loyalties again but the Daily had a nice little article on the trials that took place yesterday. Did you want to read it?”

He shook his head. “No. Any innocents?”

She shook her head. “No. Like you said, we’re probably done with the victims. The rest will be loyal followers and supporters. I received more letters from Gringott’s, they finally finished tracing the Dolohov ancestry and found four more properties.” She smiled encouragingly. “You now have a summer estate in Guinea, if that’s any consolation.”

He scrunched up his nose. “Don’t I already have a summer estate there from the Mackelbys?”

“No. That was Guyana. Different continent.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, let me know if you and Ron are interested in any of them. One less wedding present I’ll have to buy.”

It was her turn to roll her eyes. “You’re so cheap, Harry. I swear, after everything we’ve done for you.”

“Fine,“ he sighed. “But five properties is my final offer. Teddy’s going to need a place to live someday too you know.”

“Harry.”

They turned at the softly spoken word and Harry jumped to his feet as black eyes focused on him. “Professor.”

The man smiled tremulously. “You’re here.”

Harry looked around uncomfortably. Why did the man seem so happy to see him? Surely he wouldn’t want one of his students, especially Harry Potter to see him in such a vulnerable state. “Um, yeah.” He motioned to the door with his thumb. “I can leave if you’d like.”

A pale hand shot out to grab his wrist. “No. Don’t leave. Please.”

Harry felt the blush heat his entire face, “Oh, um. Okay.” He turned pleading eyes on Hermione.

“I’ll go get the healer,” and she was gone in a flash.

Harry turned back to his professor and was stunned at the soft smile on the man’s lips. “You’re adorable when you blush, Potter. Did we win?”

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to process the man’s word. “Oh, um. Yeah. Riddle’s dead.”

“Excellent. I knew you could do it.” The man let out a soft yawn. “We have a lot to talk about, Potter. Don’t run off.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said as he was pushed out of the way by several healers.

Hermione grabbed his arm. “Come on, Harry. They’ll be a while.”

By the time the Healers were done, Kingsley had shown up quickly followed by Minerva and Poppy so Harry accompanied Hermione to the Burrow for a quick dinner where he relayed the new of Snape’s recovery and the small group celebrated. It was after visiting hours by the time Harry returned to St. Mungo’s and he checked in with the head nurse on the status of his remaining “Prisoners of War” before heading to Snape’s room. He found the man bent over a familiar green album. The man looked up as he knocked hesitantly on the open door.

“May I come in, Professor?

The man nodded. “Please. As I said, we have much to discuss.” His voice was still slightly harsh, either from lack of use or damage, Harry wasn't sure.

Harry stepped cautiously into the room and settled in the chair he had vacated earlier. “Is that informative enough, Professor?” He asked, indicating the album of Diagon Daily clippings. “I thought you might appreciate the way the articles were written.”

He flipped several pages back and forth. “There are no Prophet articles in here.”

Harry snorted. “God no. The Prophet’s nothing but trash these days.”

Snape smirked. “Not printing the articles to your liking, Potter? Not enough Potter-centric for you?”

There was the professor he remembered. He scoffed. “More like too Potter-centric, Professor. I could bring you the back issues if you wish.”

The man’s eyes lit with an odd gleam. “Yes. That would be excellent.” He closed the album and set it to the side before taking the cup of water from the nearby table and taking a sip. “Tell me what happened after you left with my memories?”

“Oh, um. The antivenom you had taken worked long enough for a house elf to get you to the hospital wing where Hannah Abbott found the box you had left there and began treating you. She’d been studying medicine and had been treating the wounded all night. I don’t think she realized it was you at first or she might not have treated you,” Harry said with a blush. Snape nodded and motioned for him to continue. “Anyway, it took them three days to get you stable enough to move here. And you’ve been in a coma for two months.”

“And you, Potter. What did you do while I was being treated? The battle, the Dark Lord? Any of that ring a bell?”

Harry’s blush deepened. “Oh, yeah. Well, Riddle gave one more call out and I went to meet him in the forest. I willingly walked to my death, just like Dumbledore planned and Voldemort killed me. Only when I died, Dumbledore was there and he told me I had a choice, so I chose to come back. Voldemort sent Narcissa to check on me and told him I was dead.”

“Did she know you were alive when she lied to the Dark Lord?”

“Oh, yeah. She’d asked about Draco, if he was still alive and I told her he was, she lied and told Voldemort I was dead.”

Snape groaned. “Of all the idiotic, dunderheaded- how could you possibly allow yourself to owe a life debt to a Malfoy, Potter?”

Harry shook his head vehemently. “Oh, no. I’d already saved Draco’s life twice, but just to be sure I testified at her trial.” He pulled the album over and flipped to the article about the Malfoy’s trial. “See. I saved them from Azkaban. We’re even now. A debt for a debt.”

Snape scanned the article and nodded. “So you aren’t quit as dimwitted as you used to be. I suppose all those months with Ms. Granger did some good for you. So then what? After Narcissa lied for you.”

Once again, the memory of Hagrid’s grief tore at Harry’s heart. “A few Crucios and Voldemort made Hagrid carry my body back to the castle.” He paused at Snape’s upturned hand.

“I’m sorry. Did you just imply you allowed the Dark Lord to cast a Crucio on you and you just lay there and took it?”

“Oh, no. Voldemort was using the Elder wand. My wand, and it refused to curse me. There was a bit of bouncing around but no pain. Of course, once we got back to the castle he had to gloat a bit before the townsfolk and some of the student’s families showed up and the battle started all over again. It was truly amazing to watch some of the students and people fighting. I think you’d have been real proud of some of the students, even a few Slytherins were there, fighting on our side. And Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix,” Harry said with a smile, remembering her fierce stance. “She was bloody brilliant. But it really got to Tom, she was his favorite, you know? Anyway, that’s when he and I faced off. He tried to kill me with the Elder wand but it backfired. It had already recognized me as its new master so, yeah. That’s about it. He’s gone and most of the Death Eaters were captured. Oh, I suppose you know Kingsley’s Minister now.”

Snape nodded but was stopped from saying anything by the soft voice that called his name. Harry turned to see the head nurse walking into the room.

“Sorry, love, but you’re going to have to let Mr. Snape get some rest.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

Snape cleared his throat and Harry looked over at him. “You will return tomorrow. I have more questions.”

Harry smiled brightly. “Absolutely. Yeah, sure, Professor.”

 

Harry made his way through the familiar halls, nodding at the smiling witches as he passed. The current head nurse on duty came to inform him which Detainees had woken and which had been moved to the guarded room. He nodded, already knowing eventually the remaining Death Eaters would be moved to the special room set up with Auror guards as the trials had progressed rapidly and now, only those left in the hospital were left for trial. Harry told her thanks and continued on to Snape’s room. He wondered how long the professor would have to stay, he’d need to talk to the Head Healer and find out about the man’s progress. It had been a week since Snape had woken and he’d made Harry promise to return the following day each evening. Harry had happily complied. He really felt Snape and he were moving past their animosity and towards a sort of friendship. He was glad he could be here for the man and he wasn’t being pushed away. He knew Draco had been to visit a few times as well as several of the other professors and Harry hoped the man realized he did indeed have friends.

Harry stepped into the room and paused. Snape was surrounded by newspapers, past copies of the Daily Prophet were spread out around him on the bed and small table. He was using cutting charms to cut out articles and sticking charms to add them to pages of the album Harry had started for him. Maybe they should get a mind healer in here to have a look at Snape, he had been unconscious for two months, maybe the snake venom had done more damage than they thought. He approached the bed carefully.

“Professor?”

Snape glanced up at him then went back to work. “Do not look at me like that, Potter. I have not lost my mind.”

“But, why would you even be interested in those articles, Professor? They’re pure rubbish.”

He held up that day’s edition of the Diagon Daily and set it back down, not even looking up from his “work”. “Educational perspective, Potter. There is a war going on right under our noses. One of these newspapers will come out a winner and I know who I am placing my money on. Always remember, Potter, history is written by the winners, but it doesn't hurt to know what the losers have to say.” The man paused and looked up at Harry with a sort of shocked expression before a slightly bemused smile pulled his lips up. Harry couldn’t stop his own smile. Snape looked up at him. “What is so amusing, Potter.”

Harry bit his lip and felt his cheeks heat up. “It’s just… Well, when you smile, you look so much younger.”

Snape leaned back against the pillows. “Are you saying I should smile more, Potter?”

“Um, well, yeah. I mean, you’re free right? You can do whatever you want now right? No one making unreasonable demands on you.” Harry shifted uncomfortably, hardly believing he was having this conversation with Snape of all people.

A calculating gaze entered Snape’s eyes. “Yes. I can do whatever I want,” and the way he said _whatever_ sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, though whether it was in apprehension or anticipation he wasn’t quite clear. “And what of you, Potter? No one pulling your strings anymore either. What are you going to do? Go back to school? Finish your education?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’ve been admitted to the Auror corp. A bunch of us have.”

Snape nodded, as though he expected as much. “Weasley as well, no doubt?”

Harry nodded, “And Neville.”

Snape’s eyes widened in surprise. “Longbottom? Well, that is one for the books. Though, he was beginning to show his true Gryffindor this last year. And Granger? She is on the fast track to taking over Kingsley’s job?”

Harry couldn’t help the chuckle as he finally moved further into the room and sat down. “No doubt. But she is going back to school. You know how she is, she doesn’t think her education is complete until she’s passed all her N.E.W.T.s.”

“And no doubt she will. With Os.”

Harry nodded. They were silent for a while and Harry looked down at his fingers as he thought how to approach the next topic. He jumped at Snape’s tone.

“Out with it, Potter. What is plaguing that intrepid little brain of yours now?”

He bit at his lower lip and took a deep breath. “Have you spoken to the Healer- about when they will release you?” He looked cautiously up at Snape.

The man nodded. “I have. But my understanding was that since I was declared innocent you were no longer my keeper so I am unaware of how it concerns you.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat. “I- well, it’s just, as your friend, I wasn’t sure if you had a place to go. I don’t know much about your life outside Hogwarts…”

Snape smirked, “Are you offering to share your home with me, Potter?”

Harry felt his cheeks grow hotter. “Er, no.” He rubbed the back of his neck as thoughts of he and Snape sharing a house, sharing a bedroom flittered through his head. No. That wasn’t what Snape was insinuating. The professor would never think of Harry like that and it was best he keep that in mind. “It’s just, well, I seem to have inherited several properties around England and I’ve been trying to sell them off at fairly reasonable prices.”

Snape’s brow raised high and Harry swallowed thickly. “And what do you consider ‘fairly reasonable’, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes drifted around the room as he mumbled his answer.

“Five hundred Galleons,” Snape bellowed and Harry winced. Damn. He’d forgotten how well the man’s hearing was.

“Well, it’s not like I need the money,” Harry defended. “And the property values are kinda low considering they’re confirmed Death Eater properties.”

Snape shook his head. “And how many properties have you just given away?”

“None,” Harry said triumphantly.

Snape eyed him for a minute. “They won’t let you gift the properties will they?”

Harry frowned. Damn the man for reading him so easily. “No.”

Harry started at Snape’s chuckle. “Oh, Harry. You are so predictable.”

Harry gaped at the man’s use of his first name. He hadn’t called him Harry since the moment he first woke up. “So,” he cleared his throat and tried again. “So, if you wanted to take a look at any of them you could, um, just let me know and I can arrange the time to take you.”

An odd light entered Snape’s eyes and Harry felt his heart jump. When had he begun to think of Snape in _that_ way? Hell, when had he decided he was gay? Not that it mattered, the man had been in love with his mother, so obviously he was straight.

“You’ll take me to tour the properties personally?” Snape said silkily and Harry shivered as the voice washed over him. “Will I get you all to myself, Harry? For however long it takes.”

“Y-yes,” Harry replied breathlessly. Snape smiled predatorily and Harry felt like nothing less than hunted prey. He had the feeling he wouldn’t mind being caught either. He swallowed. “Just let me know when you’re ready to have a look and if you had anything particular in mind.”

“I always have something particular in mind, Potter.”

Harry wasn’t quite sure what the man meant by that, so decided not to answer.

 

Harry was beginning to wonder at Snape’s agenda. He had taken the man to look at property almost every day for the last three weeks. And every day the man had left him with the uncomfortable feeling he was hunting him. It felt weird. He knew the man was taking the time to get to know him, asking questions and listening intently to his replies. As well, as offering tidbits of information about himself and encouraging Harry’s own questions. Harry groaned as his head fell back against the shower wall. It was becoming more and more clear to Harry he was rapidly falling hard for the professor. He wished the man would settle on a damn house because he didn’t think he could take much more. The man had been acting strangely ever since he’d woken up. But only towards him, apparently. When he’d broached the subject with anyone else none of them seemed to notice much change in Snape’s behavior. Oh, he seemed a little more relaxed, but who wouldn’t after being out from under Voldemort’s thumb and not having to act a part for twenty years. Plus, there was the whole no longer having to teach incompetent imbeciles as Snape had put it. He’d told Harry he’d planned on spending some time improving on several potions and researching ideas he’d had in the back of his mind for years and then, eventually opening his own shop. Harry thought it was a brilliant idea and had said as much, promising to only purchase his potions from Snape’s shop. Snape had given him another one of those odd looks and said simply, ”Oh, I know you will.”  It left Harry wondering if Snape was setting him up for some cruel practical joke. But when he’d broached the topic with Hermione she had given him one her patented looks and had told Harry that she doubted it because Snape spoke very highly of Harry when others were around and had, more than once, inquired after Harry’s mental and physical health. Hermione, Minerva, and even Draco had reassured Harry that Snape held him with the upmost respect. It was all so confusing.

With all the mixed emotions he’d been dealing with lately Harry was glad for the day off, even if it was only because of the award ceremony tonight. He was excited for his friends and fellow heroes to finally receive the recognition they deserved. Most of all though, he wanted Severus to realize he was truly seen as a hero, he knew the man still had his doubts though he had tried to reassure him. He pulled himself from the shower and went to get dressed, he was meeting Hermione and the Weasleys in the Ministry auditorium in an hour and didn’t want to leave them waiting, knowing reporters would be hounding them mercilessly.

Harry tumbled through the Ministry Floo and landed in a pair of strong arms. He braced his hands against the firm chest of his savior and looked up into sparkling black eyes.

“P-professor,” he breathed out.

The man smiled saucily down at him and Harry’s heart missed a beat. “Perhaps you could see your way to calling me Severus, Harry. After all, we aren’t in the classroom anymore.”

“That would be wonderful,” Harry said and wondered when his lungs had shrunk to the size of Galleons. “And I’d love for you to call me Harry, Pr- Severus.”

The man chuckled and the dark sound left a stain on Harry’s soul he’d never get out. “I already have, Harry. But thank you for the sentiment.”

Harry felt his cheeks burn as he recalled Severus’s words from earlier when he had indeed called him Harry. “I-“

“Harry, dear. There you are.”

Harry struggled to turn and realized he was still in Severus’s arms. He pulled himself upright and turned to face Molly.

“Er, Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Everyone here?”

“Yes, dear. Just waiting on you. Oh, hello, Severus dear. So glad you could make it this evening.” Molly pushed passed Harry and gave a bemused Severus a quick hug. “Harry tells us you are looking for a house. Has he shown you the Golding House? It’s not far from the Burrow and has a lovely kitchen and sitting room. There are two guest rooms downstairs but you could probably turn one into a lab.” She slid her arm through his and pulled him along as they made their way to the others. “I know four bedrooms is a little much but you might decide to settle down some day and the master suit has this amazing bathroom with a delightful cream and emerald color scheme.”

 Severus shot him another one of those odd looks and turned back to Molly. “And does this amazing bathroom happen to have a bathtub or a shower?”

She beamed at him. “Oh, both actually.”

“Ah. Well if the little house is so wonderful, perhaps Harry was saving it for himself.”

“Oh,” Molly gasped and the two turned to him. “I’m sorry, dear. I wasn’t even thinking. When Ron and Hermione showed it to me I just assumed you were going to sell it.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh, well, I hadn’t thought- I mean there’s Grimmauld-“

“But surely you don’t wish to live there forever, Harry,” Severus drawled. “Perhaps we can go look at it together and if you decide you want to keep it we’ll let the others know it’s not for sale.”

Harry wanted to ask why he couldn’t go see it by himself but didn’t want the other man to think he didn’t enjoy his company. Besides, Severus might like the house if Harry didn’t. He had seemed intrigued by the bathroom. And just because Severus had spent years pining for Harry’s mother didn’t mean the man would never get over her. Which for some reason didn’t sit well with Harry. Not that he wanted Severus to pine after his mother forever but he wasn’t sure he was ready to see the man with someone else. They reached the others and entered the ballroom.

The dinner was lovely and Harry made it through his short speech after he, Ron, and Hermione were presented their awards. He led a standing ovation when Severus received his medal from Kingsley and Harry was pleased at the slight blush that graced the man’s cheeks. Harry clapped hard for Neville and fought back tears at the list of posthumous awards. Kingsley and Minerva led the dance and Harry led Hermione out as she did not feel like having her toes trampled her first dance out. Ron blushingly acquiesced. Harry spent the next hour going from one dance partner to another before finally bowing out and going to get a drink.

“Potter.” Harry turned at the familiar drawl.

“Draco, I wasn’t sure if you’d come.”

“Me either,” the blonde replied. “Mother and father of course declined. But, I thought I should make an appearance. In show of support if nothing else. I don’t want to appear a bitter loser.”

“You know, Draco, in time people will stop associating you with that mark on your arm. Severus was showing me his the other day and it’s quite faded already. Is yours as well?”

Draco raised his brow in question. “Severus now, is it?”

“Indeed it is, Mr. Malfoy,” the familiar drawl interrupted them and Harry turned to see Severus slip from the shadows as his heart gave a little lurch. “I gave Harry permission to use my first name just this evening.”

“Hmm,” Draco said, his eyes dancing between him and Severus. “I wished to have a word with you, Severus. Do you have a minute?”

“Find me later, Draco. Harry owes me a dance.”

Harry looked at the outstretched hand and blinked. Had he missed a conversation somewhere? “I do?”

He slid his hand into Severus’s soft palm and the long fingers curled around it. “Yes. You do.”

Severus led him out onto the dance floor and wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist. Harry shuddered at the intimate contact. “Are you cold, Harry?”

“N-no. J-just a cold chill. I’m fine now.”

Severus raked his eyes over Harry, “Indeed.”

The music started and Severus pulled him into the dance. Harry stared up into the intense dark eyes and let Severus lead them.

“I believe there is something I need to clear up, Harry.”

Harry swallowed, wondering if this was when Severus gently told him he was still in love with his mother and could never come to care for Harry in that way. Had he been that obvious? “Oh?” There. That had sounded disinterested, hadn’t it?

A smirk played at the corner of Severus’s lips. “I believe you and others may be under the misapprehension that I was in love with your mother.”

“Y-you weren’t? But, then why did you do all those things?”

“Because Lily was my best friend and she did mean a lot to me. But we would never have been anything more than that.” His eyes dropped in memory before meeting Harry’s again. “What you saw, that day in the pensieve, I was mad at Lily. You know James and I had never gotten along and she knew of the fights as well, but lately she had been getting closer to Remus and therefore closer to James. I was angry at what I perceived as her defection. But it would never have gone beyond friendship.”

Severus led him in a turn and he saw a photographer snapping pictures. “But why not?”

Severus leaned in close as if to impart a secret. “Because I’m gay, Harry.”

Severus pulled back and Harry watched, stunned as Severus looked around him with a smug expression. The flash of a camera brought Harry out of his shock. “Y-you are?”

Severus looked down at him. “Hmm? Oh, yes. Very much.”

Harry became lost in his own thoughts as Severus led him in turn after turn. Did that mean Harry had a chance? Would he even _allow_ Harry a chance? Would he have told Harry about his sexual orientation if he hadn’t expected Harry to try? Did he even know Harry was gay? Maybe he didn’t know Harry was gay and was only telling Harry these things so Harry wouldn’t try to use his supposed love for his mother as leverage. Not that Harry would, but Severus was a Slytherin and expected others to think as he did. Ugh! Harry hated having all these emotions. Maybe this is what Hermione had been talking about back in fifth year when he’d dated Cho. He sighed, right about now he would definitely settle for Ron’s teaspoon range of emotions.

“Harry.” At Severus’s soft word Harry realized they had stopped dancing.

“Oh.” He made to pull away and properly bow a thank you to Severus for the dance when he bumped into a wall. “Oh,” he said, looking around and noticing they were in a secluded alcove. Suddenly Harry felt very hot and his lungs had once again shrunk.

Severus slid his fingers up through Harry’s hair and Harry felt his breath catch. “I do wish you wouldn’t think so much, Harry. You are much more interesting when you just do.”

“Just do what?” Harry asked, confused.

“Anything,” Severus said. “Like walk into a forest knowing a madman is waiting to kill you. Or just kiss me.”

Harry forgot how to breath as his mind tried to process Severus’s words. “J-just k-k-kiss-“

Severus’s smile was suddenly devilish, “I thought you’d never ask.”

And suddenly Harry’s world was spinning, his heart was pounding in his chest so hard he feared for his life, but he couldn’t think about that because his stomach was in knots and his brain must have quit working because all he could think was _yes._ On some level he knew Severus’s fingers were sliding through his hair and another hand was gripping his waist, pulling him closer to the lean body, but all he could process was the firm mouth on his and _god yes_ he tasted just like the pudding they’d had at dinner and a little like the red wine Harry hadn’t cared for but now he thought tasted just wonderful. He gasped or possibly moaned when Severus’s tongue slid along his own and Harry tentatively reached his own tongue out to slip into Severus’s mouth. This time he was sure it was Severus who moaned as the man pressed against him. No, it was Harry again when he felt the man’s erection press against his thigh. _Oh god_. Harry was desperately clutching at the man’s robes, wanting to climb on top of him and just… well, he didn’t know what he wanted to do, just that he wanted to do it with Severus. Severus. His Severus. It was definitely Harry who squeaked when a firm hand slid around his waist and down his back to cup his arse and pull him closer. Harry didn’t know how long they kissed and really didn’t care, but eventually Severus pulled back, leaving Harry panting for breath. Harry was pleased to notice Severus’s breathing was a tad erratic as well.

“Much better,” Severus whispered against Harry’s hair.

Harry pulled back to look at the man. “What?”

Severus shook his head. “Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” Dark eyes stared down into his for a long minute and Harry felt his face getting hotter by the second. “Just so there is no doubt in your mind,” Severus said softly, “you are mine, Harry James Potter. And one of these days we are going to get married and have wonderful children together.” Harry gaped at him and Severus got a smug look on his face.

“Oh, Severus. There you are- Potter.” Harry came out of his shock as Draco stepped into view. His eyes darted between them and an eyebrow raised high on his forehead. “I see.”

“Floo me tomorrow, Draco. I’m busy right now,” Severus said as his dark eyes bore into Harry’s.

“Right. Night, Severus. Night, Potter.”

Harry barely noticed the man leaving. “Tell me, Harry. Have you ever had curry?”

Harry blinked at the abrupt change of topic. “Um, er, no.”

Severus beamed, “Excellent. I found this great little curry place just around the corner. Are you wearing muggle clothes under there? If not we can Apparate to your place so you can change.”

From the way Severus’s eyes were devouring him, Harry was almost tempted to say he wasn’t. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to go that far with Severus just yet. Everything was still so new.

“N-no. I mean, yes. I’m wearing muggle clothes.”

“Well, I guess we’ve plenty of time,” he said to himself. “Go tell your friends goodnight, Harry. I’ll be right here when you’re ready to go.”

Harry nodded absently and rushed off. He spotted Ron and Hermione talking to Kingsley by the Weasley table. He crossed over to them, his heart pounding a mile a minute. Hermione spotted him first.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I’m-“ He looked back at the shadowy corner, knowing Severus was watching him. He turned back to his friends, beaming, “I think I’m going on a date with Severus Snape.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in delight. “Oh, Harry that’s great. When?”

“Now. I mean, as soon as I get back over there, we’re leaving.”

“Well, what the bloody hell are you waiting for, mate,” Ron said. “Get your arse over there.”

Harry beamed at his friends and quickly crossed back to Severus. He had no idea what was going to happen with the man. If they would indeed get married and adopt a couple of kids or if they got halfway through their date tonight and decided they couldn’t stand each other. But he was Harry Potter and he was a Gryffindor and he would do this like he did everything else. By jumping in with both feet and hope the landing was soft.

 

**Epilogue**

Harry rolled over as he slowly pulled himself from sleep. He felt the warm body against him and made to move away. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him in place as the body pressed up against him. Harry sighed.

“Snape, I told you we couldn’t do this.”

“Snape,” the gravelly voice echoed. “What the hell, Harry? You haven’t called me Snape in years.”

Harry stiffened in shock but refused to believe what his mind was trying to tell him. He rolled over and looked into familiar dark eyes. His eyes roamed the face he hadn’t seen in two months, taking in every line he’d missed.

“Harry?” Severus’s voice wavered with concern.

Harry reached up to run fingers along the familiar face, almost afraid to believe. “Oh, Severus. My Sev. You’re back.” Harry pushed up and crashed his lips to his husband’s. Severus automatically clutched his arse and pulled him closer. Harry sighed. This was what he’d missed. When he’d kissed the younger Snape and the man had grabbed his waist he’d remembered that that wasn’t his Severus. Harry thrust his tongue deep into Severus’s mouth and kissed him desperately. He pressed his body against the familiar curves of his husband and Severus responded by taking over the kiss and pushing Harry back onto the bed. Severus moved his mouth to suck on Harry’s neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Harry arched beneath him. “Yes. Oh god, Sev. I need to be under you. I need to feel your body over me.” Harry clutched at the silken shorts covering Severus and pushed them away. His hand skimmed over the taut arse and slipped between them to caress the hard cock. “Please, baby. I need you inside me. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Severus whispered as he slid his hand down Harry’s side and into the shorts he wore. “I could hear you.” He pressed kisses to Harry’s neck, chest, face. “Not the whole time, but off and on, I heard you talking to me and all I wanted was to get back to you. I’m sorry I had to leave.”

“Never again, Severus. I couldn’t bear it if you ever left me again. I love you.”

Severus licked the tear from his cheek and nuzzled his nose against Harry’s ear. “I love you too. You’ll never be rid of me again.”

Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Thank Merlin.” He slid his hand down to cup his husband’s weeping cock. “God, I want to taste you. Tonight I’m going to suck you dry then bury myself deep inside your glorious arse. But right now I need you in me, I need to feel your body pressing me into the mattress, Severus. Now fuck me.”

“Always, my love.”

Severus pushed Harry’s shorts down and stroked him. Harry arched against the touch he had missed so much, Severus’s weeping cock coating his thigh with pre-come. Merlin, he’d missed that. He’d missed it all, every touch, every sound. He wanted to taste, to feel every inch of the man he loved. Severus shifted over Harry and his stomach flipped at what he knew was coming. He grabbed Severus’s hair as his husband’s long fingers slid between his thighs. _Oh yes. Oh please._ Severus was kissing his way down Harry’s stomach, laving each nipple with tender care, licking and sucking at the sensitive nipples. Harry spread his legs as Severus pressed two fingers inside him and immediately slid over his prostate. Harry moaned as he arched off the bed. _Yes. Please. More._ Severus took his time stretching Harry until he was a whimpering mass of need. Severus ran his tongue up Harry’s aching cock and he almost came at the feel of his husband’s lips teasing him. “Oh, Severus, please.” Severus moved over him and Harry lifted his hips as he felt Severus’s thick cock pressing against his hole. Dark eyes met green and Harry drank in the sight of the man he loved. His eyes tried to roll back as Severus pushed in, but he fought to keep eye contact, he knew Severus loved watching his eyes darken just before he reached orgasm, or so he’d been told. Severus let out the soft familiar sigh as he buried himself deep in Harry. Harry dug his fingers into soft flesh as he arched against the welcoming sensation of being filled. He opened for Severus’s deep kiss as he began to thrust his hips against Harry. Harry wrapped his legs around the thin waist and thrust up. Severus moaned into his mouth. Harry felt the long fingers slip into his hair and he grinned. Severus has missed him to. He gasped as his head was wrenched back and Severus bit into his neck. He arched at the jolt of pain.

“Fuck, Severus. Yes,” he gasped harshly. “Come on, baby. Mark me.” The teeth sunk deeper and Harry dug his nails into the tender flesh. “Yes. God. Been so long. More. More.” Severus sucked on the abused flesh as he thrust hard into Harry. Harry scrabbled at Severus, desperate for release. Severus pushed back onto his knees and grabbed Harry’s hips, lifting him for the pillow to slide under him. Harry clutched as Severus’s peaked nipples when he dropped back over Harry. Harry wrapped his legs tighter around Severus as he began to pound fiercely into him.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Severus growled with each thrust and Harry answered with a breathless _yes_ after each declaration. He reached up and grabbed Severus’s hair, pulling him down to crash their lips together in a bruising kiss. Harry kept his eyes open and focused on Severus as the orgasm crashed through him and he coated their stomachs with his milky come. Severus thrust once more into Harry’s clenching arse and came. Harry whimpered at the feeling of Severus’s come filling him. Merlin, he’d missed this.

Severus pushed himself up so he was no longer crushing Harry and smiled down into his lover’s eyes. He pushed the sweaty hair back and placed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I told you I’d be back in time for your birthday.”


End file.
